Internal Torment
by Shadw
Summary: Rouge is kidnapped&tortured by Eggman. She has been there for 4 weeks.About 3 weeks ago, she saw her friends die. So how is it possible they just saved her? KnuxsRouge TailsCream SonicAmy ShadOC! STORY NOW COMPLETE FINISHED DONE! READ AND REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey people! It's Shads! Listen, I'm sorry about the story Beaten. Someone reported it cuz I had the wrong rating. Oh, well. It's not letting me upload it anymore but I'll keep trying! I've got to edit it some. It'll be done very soon. I promise. Anyways, I don't own Sonic. But if I did, there would be blood and cussing I promise you. I'm opened for ideas on this story. Read and review people! I need da love! Oh by the way, if you want me to put in comical interviews before the chapter tell me ok? I'll be happy to. Once again, I'm opened for ideas! BTW, I changed the time line, you'll see why in later chapters!

THIS STORY CONTAINS: VIOLENCE, SUICIDLE THOUGHTS, CHARACTER DEATH, GORE, CUSSING AND OTHER THINGS THAT AREN'T REALLY SUTIBLE FOR KIDS. I DON'T CARE IF KIDS READ IT, BUT I THINK A PG13 RATING IS THE PERFECT RATING BECAUSE IT DOESN'T CONTAIN RAPE, OR REALLY BIG CUSS WORDS. I DON'T WANT THE SAME PROBLEM I HAD FOR BEATEN, SO IF YOU WANT ME TO CHANGE THE RATING. E-MAIL ME AT I'LL BE HAPPY TO CHANGE IT IF NEED BE.

**Internal Torment**

**Chapter One: Reflections**

She woke up to another day looking at her cold prison. For four long weeks she had been there, four weeks of torture, pain and anguish. She heard **HIS **footsteps and knew it was coming. Her daily torture. He opened the cell door, smiling evilly as a robot hovered in and picked her up.

Normally she would have just flown out….but with all the beatings, lack of food and water she was just to week. Her beautiful white fur was now blood stained and dirty. Since none of the cuts had been treated, they were all infected, and there were so many of them. There were so many forms of torture he used on her, burning her fur and skin, hitting her with whips, letting his robots use her as target practice, breaking her wings over and over again, but the worst was killing her friends right in front of her. She was forced to watch it, they had come to save her and **HE **had killed them. She remembered it so clearly…

_"Just tell me where it is and I'll let you go," Eggman told her._

_" No! I've said it once and I'll say it again, I won't tell you where the final Chaos Emerald is!" she screamed back._

_She had been locked up for two days now. She had a few cuts and bruises but nothing the greatest treasure hunter in the world couldn't handle. He slapped her hard across her face, hard enough to bust her lip opened, but she said nothing._

_" I'm getting extremely board with this routine, now tell me where it is or else!"_

_She said nothing, she wouldn't let him have it, not only for the fact that it could destroy the world, but she stole it fair and square and would not give it up!_

_"ROUGE WHERE ARE YOU!" yelled Knuckles as he pounded on the metal doors. " Knuckles!" Rouge yelled happily. It had been so long since she heard a friendly voice._

_" No, I can't believe this!" Eggman yelled as he ran to a mec._

_" She's in here guys! Sonic, Tails, Amy help me bust down the damn door!" Knuckles yelled as he continued to pound on it._

_' I'm finally going to be free!' she kept on repeating in her head. Soon the door was down and she saw them all. The pink Sonic obsessing hedgehog, Amy; the yellow two tailed fox, Tails; the blue super fast hedgehog, Sonic; and the red temperamental echidna, Knuckles; they had finally come to save her._

_Knuckles was by her side in an instant, looking over her, "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you to badly did he?"_

_She could have been mistaken, but was that worry and fear in his voice? Worry and fear for her?_

_She smiled a small smile, " I'm fine, but it took you guys long enough."_

_" Where's Robuttnic?" asked Sonic, " and we would have been here sooner….if Knuckles had tried to fly the X-Tornado!"_

_" It was just like that shuttle I few back at Ark."_

_" The shuttle that you CRASHED!"_

_Rouge smiled, same old Knuckles, same old Sonic. While they were arguing, Tails made his way over to Rouge._

_" I'll have you out in a sec, Amy can I have a hair pin please?"_

_" Sure," she replied tossing him one, which he caught easily._

_" Thanks."_

_" No prob."_

_He made easy work of the locks and had her freed in seconds._

_" Much better, thanks Tails."_

_" No problem, here's your hair pin back Amy."_

_He tossed it back to her, which she caught._

_" Thanks Tails."_

_The three headed for the door until they realized…_

_"Are you two coming?" Rouge asked taping her foot._

_Yep..Sonic and Knuckles were still arguing about ARK, which happened about two years ago._

_" Wait how'd you get free?" Kunxs asked._

_Rouge pointed to Tails and Amy._

_" Did you think I'd let you escape that easily? I want the last Chaos Emerald now!"_

_Eggman's voice boomed._

_" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_" AMY!" Sonic yelled, running to her side._

_Amy lay on the cold concrete floor now dyed red with her blood. Sonic knelt down by her, on the brink of tears._

_" Amy? Amy! Please, open your eyes!"_

_Tears streamed down his cheeks. Rouge, Tails, and Knuckles looked on in horror. Amy had a hole in her stomach with a 2" circumference; it was pouring out blood._

_" Sonic….I'm sorry, look's like I screwed up again," she whispered, tears steadily falling from her eyes._

_Sonic smiled, " you didn't screw up, I did, I should have known Robuttnic wouldn't run away, I'm sorry Amy, but you're gunna be ok. You're strong, I know you'll make it."_

_Amy smiled sadly, " I…don't think I can Sonic."_

_He grabbed her hand and held it tightly, "C'mon, don't….don't say that, you're gunna make it, you have to."_

_Rouge was about to cry; her best girl friend was dying. She could see the color fade from her lips and her eyes were getting duller._

_"Tails?"_

_Tails looks at Rouge._

_"What are her chances that if we get her out of her now, and Sonic runs her to a hospital, that she'll live?"_

_Tails looked at Rouge sadly as his ears drooped. Tears started to roll off his cheek._

_He looked up at her, then down again, "there….is" he looked her in the eye, "no chance. I'm sorry Rouge."_

_Rouge started to cry. Knuckles saw this, and placed his hand on her shoulder._

_"It's," he looked at her, "It's not your fault Rouge."_

_He could tell by the look in her eyes that she blamed herself. She nodded. 'But it is Knuckles.' She stared at the couple on the floor. 'It is.'_

_"Sonic..I just want you to know, I really love you."_

_Amy said, it was getting harder for her to breathe._

_"Amy….I love you too, so please don't leave me. I want so much to be with you Amy. Amy? AMY!"_

_She had stopped breathing, and her lips were blue. Sonic just stared at her and gently shook her._

_"Amy! Amy! Please, wake up. Don't leave me! Please!"_

_Rouge had burst into tears. 'She's dead! She's dead! I killed my best friend!' was all she could think. Tails and Knuckles were silently crying; tears flowed from their eyes. Sonic just starred at her motionless body. He put his hand out to touch her, but retracted it and punched the ground instead. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. Eggman was laughing, like a child in a toyshop._

_"I've done it! I've finally got rid of one of those annoying pest!"_

_Sonic's ears twitched, as did everyone else's, at the sound of this._

_"Egg…man" Sonic stood up, he was shaking with anger, " You BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!"_

_He charged at Eggman's robot full speed. Eggman chuckled evilly, then made the right hand (which has the gun on it) of the robot rise and take aim._

_"EGGMAN!"_

_"NOW YOU DIE SONIC!"_

_Blood once again stained the floor, but this time, it was Sonic's. Everyone just stared._

_"Sonic……." Tails said sadly._

_He lay motionless on the floor, a hole in his head, blood pouring from it. Tails clenched his fist, and growled._

_"Not Sonic too."_

_"Tails I'm sorry….this is my fault!"_

_Rouge dropped to her knees, head in her hands crying._

_"I killed them both, I'm so sorry!"_

_Tails and Knuckles bent down next to her._

_" No, it's not your fault Rouge," Tails whispered._

_"Tails, we need to get out of here," Knuckles yelled._

_Tails nodded and Knuckles picked Rouge up. They both knew she was in no condition to do anything. She just put her head on Knuckle's back and cried._

_"Rouge..I promise, I wont let anything bad happen to you ok?" Knuckles said softly._

_She just nodded into his back as he and Tails ran for the door. Eggman saw them and pressed a button on the wall and the door stared to close._

_" You won't escape me! I want that last Chaos Emerald!"_

_"We're not gunna make it!" yelled Knuckles._

_" Then…leave me…I deserve to die, since Amy and Sonic are dead because of me!"_

_"Don't say that! The only one that deserves to die here is Eggman!" yelled Tails._

_He turned around and grabbed Knuckle's hand._

_"What are you doing!"_

_Tails flung Knuckle's and Rouge towards the door._

_" Get out of here! You have to save Rouge. That was the point of the mission! I'll hold him off! Just go!"_

_Knuckles's body slid on the floor before coming to a stop, just sliding under the closing door. Rouge was still on his back._

_" Tails! Don't do this!" yelled Knuckles._

_" Bye guys, I'll miss you."_

_"TAILS!" Knuckles yelled._

_The door closed._

_" NO TAILS!" Knuckles yelled._

_Tails stood in front of Eggman._

_" Noooo! You won't get away with that you little fox!"_

_Eggman pointed his laser at Tails; but he just stood there._

_"Die."_

_A final howl of pain escaped Tails's lips._

_Knuckles slammed his fist into the door._

_"Tails…"_

_Rouge just sat in the corner, she didn't move nor did she speak. 'I'm a murderer, I killed all three of them. I'm a murderer.' Knuckles knew that she blamed herself, but he couldn't think of anything to say. He had told her already that it wasn't her fault. But now, he just couldn't think, so he did something, he NEVER thought he would EVER do. He bent down next to her and gave her a hug._

_"Knuckles…what?"_

_"Rouge, please don't blame yourself, it's not your fault. It's not."_

_Rouge cried into his chest, and a few tears escaped his eyes as well._

_After a minute, they broke the embrace, " we need to get going, like I said before, I won't let anything happen to you."_

_"Why are you doing this?" Rouge asked._

_Knuckles stood up and offered his hand to help her up, "it's because, I couldn't stand the thought of Eggman having you to do with as he pleased, I just couldn't stand the thought of him hurting someone…someone I care so much for"_

_Knuckles was a little redder then usual. Rouge was also, but she took his hand and he pulled her up._

_"Maybe, we should go out sometime after this is all over," Rouge said smiling._

_Knuckles smiled, " I'd like that."_

_The base shook furiously as the metal door began to crack._

_" Damn this emergency door! I should have installed an open button with it instead of just a close button!" Eggman yelled._

_" We'd better hurry Rouge!" Knuckles yelled putting her on his back._

_"Right, lets go!"_

_He started to run as fast as he could, while being careful not to fall or hurt her. The metal doors didn't hold long and broke under the pressure Eggman was putting on them. He ran as fast as his robot could go he was soon able to see Knuckles and Rouge. He extended his claw and picked up Rouge and Knuckles, and squeezed them._

_"ROUGE! Last chance! Tell me where that last Chaos Emerald is, or I'll kill him!"_

_" Rouge don't do it!"_

_"Knuckles! I don't want you to die! I have to live with the fact that 3 others died because of me! I don't need your death on my shoulders as well!"_

_" We knew what we were getting into Rouge, we all knew how dangerous it would be! What are four deaths over billions of lives! Don't tell him! I'd rather die then live in a world were Eggman rules!"_

_" Knuckles, don't tell me that! You're the last person I want to lose right now! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rouge screamed in pain, and coughed up a little blood, "I..love..you too..much…..to let…you…di..e."_

_Knuckles was shocked, ' Did she just say, that she loved me?'_

_" Shut up you damn echidna!" Eggman yelled as he threw Knuckles into the wall._

_A sickening crack was heard and Knuckles's head was twisted at an odd angle._

_" KNUCKLES! KNUCKLES NO NO NO NO NO NO! PLEASE DON'T DIE ON ME!"_

_" Ro..uge….I..lo…ve…..you…..t…..oo," he gave a final smile and his chest sank in._

_Rouge's eyes stung with unshed tears._

_" Knuckles…"_

_" I've finally done it! I've killed them all! No more pesky Sonic, Tails, Amy or Knuckles to spoil my plans anymore! YES, now Rouge, tell me where that last Chaos Emerald is, and I'll kill you quickly so you can be with your friends."_

_Rouge just stared at Knuckles's body. She didn't say a single word as Eggman yelled at her._

_" Tell me where that Emerald is NOW!"_

_He slammed her into the wall, " Won't talk eh? Then I'll just keep you prisoner until you do."_

_He turned the robot around and started to walk. He dragged her back to the room where Sonic, Amy and Tails's bodies were. Tails looked like he was burnt to death. He dragged her a little further and threw her into a cell._

_" I'll just keep you here until I know where that emerald is." She made herself sit up after he left; she broke down and cried._


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter. Hope you all liked the first! I don't own Sonic. If you want the third chapter I need 3 reviews! Read and review people! I need da love!

**Chapter Two: Mind Games**

She had tried to get out of his hellhole. Sure, her wrist had multiple cuts going across and up the veins. Suicide. She opposed it, yet she tried to do it. She was disgusted with herself.

He dragged her to the examining room and placed her on the table. He strapped her on it and waved the item of torture under her nose. A knife? She stared at the object, eyes void of emotion. She didn't care; she just wanted today's torture to be over with so she could be closer to death.

All she wanted was to die. To be with her friends.

" Are you going to tell me where the Chaos Emerald is Rouge?"

She just stared at him. He sighed and ran the knife along her cheek lightly. The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth. He slid the knife lightly across her stomach, creating a gash. Her eyes remained void of any emotion, but inside, she was screaming in pain. He cut along her wings, and legs. Blood pooled on the floor.

There was so much of it. He stared at her with his cold eyes, though hers were no better. They just stared at each other, trying to stare each other down. Neither of them would back down. The doors bust down, Knuckles, Tails, Sonic, and Amy stood there, a look of horror on their faces.

"Rouge," Knuckles whispered.

Her ears twitched as she turned her head to look at them, her eyes widened in surprise.

" No I can't believe this!" Eggman yelled as he stabbed the knife into Rouge's stomach and quickly withdrew the blade.

She screamed in pain and thrashed around on the table. Eggman ran over to an escape pod faster then Sonic could get to him.

"Oh my god," Amy whispered as her eyes filled with tears.

Knuckles, Amy and Tails ran over to Rouge.

" It's okay Rouge, we're gunna get you out of here," Knuckles whispered.

She still thrashed around the table, ' How is that possible? They're dead! I killed them!' Tears streamed down her cheeks.

" Rouge! Please calm down! We're gunna help you."

She looked at Knuckles; his hand was extended.

" How," her voice was raspy, " how are you all still alive? I saw you all die, before my eyes."

Sonic ran back in, " I couldn't find Buttnic, looks like he escaped."

He looked over to Rouge, "Whoa, he…really did a number on you."

" Sonic, we need to get her to a hospital! NOW!" Knuckles yelled.

Rouge pressed her ears against her head. Knuckles saw this and was silent.

" Knuxs is right," Tails said walking closer to Rouge.

His eyes went wide as he got closer to her, there were cuts all over her, burn marks too. He could immediately tell that her wings were broken. There were also multiple infected cuts.

"Who…are you?" she asked, as blood rolled down the side of her face.

They were all silent.

"We're your friends Rouge. You remember us don't you?" Knuckles asked.

Rouge became enraged, " That's impossible! My friends are all DEAD because of me! I..," a few more tears ran down her face, " I killed them."

Tails walked over to where the knife was laying and picked it up.

" Believe what you want for now, as long as we get you to a hospital, we can explain later," he said as he cut her lose.

She sat up and pushed him away as she threw up blood. Everyone just stared as Amy began to sob. After Rouge was done, she fell in to her own blood, unconscious.

" Sonic," Knuxs said picking up Rouge, " you're the only one who can get her help fast enough."

Worry and despair was written all over his face as he held Rouge out to Sonic. Sonic nodded and took her from him.

" I promise I'll get her to a hospital fast Knuxs."

" You'd better."

Sonic ran out of the base at top speed, holding Rouge close. Amy, Knuxs, and Tails ran to the X-Tornado as fast as they could.

" Everybody strapped in?" asked Tails.

Amy and Knuxs nodded as the plane took off. Sonic ran as fast as he could to the Station Square Hospital. Rouge was getting closer to death by the second. He knew that Knuckles would KILL him if he didn't get Rouge to a hospital on time. Don't get the guy wrong, he'd be sad if she died, but what Knuckles would do to him if she died. Very scary thought. He could imagine it very clearly…..

_" I'm sorry, but, she died on the way over Knuckles," Sonic said as a few tears stung his eyes._

_Knuxs's eyes widened in shock. Amy started to cry as Tails just sat there silently._

_" You promised you'd save her! I'm gunna KILL you!" Knuxs yelled at he lunged at Sonic._

_He punched and kicked and beat Sonic to an inch of his life._

_" I can never trust you again, Sonic the Hedgehog," Knuxs said through clench teeth._

_Sonic just lay on the floor, bleeding from multiple cuts on his blue body. A doctor ran in and Sonic was taken to ICU. The doctors had to give him blood since he lost so much of it in the fight. He was in there for days before he was released._

Sonic shook his head clear of those thoughts. Very scary thoughts indeed. He ran faster, he really didn't want that to happen. He looked down to Rouge, ' we're almost there, just hang on a little longer!' The X-Tornado flew over the Mystic Ruins Train Station.

" We'll be there in five minutes Knuxs, by now, Rouge is already getting treatment," Tails said.

Knuckles nodded, " Tails, you're a good friend and never lie to me, what are the chances she'll survive?"

Tails was slightly surprised, " somehow I knew you would ask that, there's only a 48 chance that she'll live."

Amy looked over to Knuxs and placed her hand on his shoulder, " I know she'll make it Knuckles, I know it."

Knuckles didn't say a word as they landed on the hospital roof. They ran into the elevator and went to the receptionist desk.

" Excuse me, but has a Rouge the Bat been checked in?" Amy asked.

The receptionist looked at the sign-in-sheet, " Uh yes, she came in about 15 minutes ago with Sonic, she was rushed into the surgery upon arrival. Are you family?"

" No, we're just friends, can you please let us know when she is out of surgery?"

" Of course Amy, you and you're friends can wait with Sonic in the waiting room; it's down the hall and to the right."

" Thanks," the three said in union as they took off to the waiting room.

Sonic was pacing around the room and stopped at the site of his friends.

" Hey guys."

" Sonic, has there been any news at all?"

Sonic looked at Amy, " No, sorry Amy."

She started to cry and ran into his chest.

" A-Amy?" he sighed as he started to rub her back.

" I-I know she'll make it," she sobbed, " but she looked so horrible! What that mad man has done to her is unforgivable!"

Amy and Sonic sat down on the couch as Amy continued to cry into his chest. He continued to rub her back.

Knuxs nodded, " when I see him, he'll pay."

Everyone looked at Knuxs; they all knew how much he cared for her though he tried to hide it.

" Oh! I'd better call Cream! She'll want to know what's happened," Tails said as he ran out of the room and to a payphone.

Sonic chuckled lightly as Tails ran back into the room with a slight blush on his face.

Sonic took $.50 out of his pocket and tossed it to him, " forget something lil buddy?"

" Yeah, lets ignore this little mishap ok?"

" Here I thought you were a genius," Knuxs whispered.

" Ya know, maybe there's only enough room for four on the X-Tornado. Cream, Sonic, Amy and myself," Tails said grinning evilly.

Knuckles sweat dropped, " can't I joke around with you anymore?"

" Can't I?" Tails asked as he walked out.

Sonic was trying to contain his laughter, " Man, Tails is good huh Amy? Amy?"

He looked down to see that she had fallen asleep against his chest. He blushed lightly as Knuxs chuckled.

" What's so funny? She's really upset Knuxs!" Sonic whispered harshly.

" It's not her it's you! You're blushing!"

Sonic continued to rub her back as she slept, " Am not."

" Whatever lover boy," Knuxs whispered.

" What about you and Rouge? I know you like her, and can use it as blackmail at anytime! So HA!"

Knuckles blushed, " I know you like Amy so I can use that as blackmail, so you should keep your mouth shut."

" So you admit you DO like Rouge? You didn't deny it."

" Ya well, you didn't deny that you like Amy."

" Should we forget this conversation Knuckles?"

" Yes, yes we should."

Tails stood outside the door just out of view with a tape recorder in his hands, " Finally, I knew if I waited long enough I'd get this! Pure gold!"

Tails walked over to the payphone and dialed Cream's number.

" Heya Cream?"

" Yeah this is her."

" It's Tails, listen you should get down to the hospital right away."

" Why? What happened? Are you all ok? Who's hurt?"

" We finally found Rouge, Eggman had her for the entire four weeks she was missing. She's in surgery right now."

"I'll be down in minutes. Love ya Tails."

" Love you too Cream, oh before I hang up, I wanted to tell you I got something you've gotta hear on tape. See ya when you get over here."

" Ok, can't wait to hear it."

Tails hung up the phone and walked back to the waiting room. When he saw Amy sleeping on Sonic's chest, he burst into laughter.

" Man! Its times like this I wish I had a camera!"

" Shut up Tails! Or I'll tell Cream you like her!" Sonic said evilly.

Tails shrugged, " she knows, we got together after Rouge went missing. She needed a shoulder and I was it."

Knuckles' and Sonic's eyes widened in shock.

" You got a girl before me!" they both yelled.

Tails blinked, " you've both never been on a date? I'm younger then both of you and I got a date first?"

Tails fell to the floor laughing.

" I'm looking for the company of Rouge the Bat," said the receptionist.

Tails immediately stopped laughing and stood up. Sonic gave Amy a light shake.

" Amy, there's news on Rouge wake up Amy."

Amy opened her eyes and noticed she had her head on Sonic's chest.

She blushed lightly, " I'm sorry Sonic, for falling asleep."

" It's okay," he stood up and offered his hand, " C'mon, we need to hear what the doc has to say about Rouge."

She took his hand and he pulled her up, walking her over to the receptionist desk.

Cream and ran in, " Tails? Sonic? Amy? Knuckles?"

Tails's ears twitched as he heard Cream, " over here, you're just in time to hear about Rouge's condition."

Cream ran over to where he was and stood beside him.

She grabbed his hand and he gave it a light squeeze, " it'll be ok."

The doctor walked in, " you're all here for Rouge?"

They all nodded.

" Rouge has lost a lot of blood. Almost all of her cuts are badly infected. Her wings are broken and her left leg is also broken. It's a miracle is she's alive."

" But she's alive right? She'll make a full recovery?" asked Cream.

Tails put an arm around her shoulder.

" Yes, she is expected to make a full recovery. But it will take some time, about 8 weeks, maybe 10 weeks."

Amy hugged Sonic and cried, and Cream did the same thing to Tails.

" Can we go see her?" asked Amy.

" Yes, but only one person at a time. Her room is on the 2nd floor, 1st room on the right," said the doc as she walked away.

Everyone was crying tears of relief.

Amy stopped crying and walked over to Knuckles, " Knuckles?"

He looked at her and wiped some tears from his eyes, " yeah? What is it Amy?"

" I think you should be the first one to see her. I think that she wants to see you too."

" Are you guys sure? I mean, you were all worried about her too."

Sonic nodded, " you should be first. Hurry up. Before it's someone else's turn."

Sonic gave him thumbs up as Knuckles ran to the elevator.

" C'mon, lets go back to the waiting room, there's a couch in there," Sonic said guiding Amy back.

Tails grabbed Cream's hand, " I told you, I have something you need to hear."

He pulled out the tape recorder, " lets go outside, if Sonic finds out I have this, he'll kill me."

" It's that good? Then I gotta hear it," Cream whispered

They walked outside together as Tails pressed play.

_Knuxs chuckled lightly._

_" What's so funny? She's really upset Knuxs!" Sonic whispered harshly._

_" It's not her it's you! You're blushing!"_

_Sonic continued to rub her back as she slept, " Am not."_

_" Whatever lover boy," Knuxs whispered._

_" What about you and Rouge? I know you like her, and can use it as blackmail at anytime! So HA!"_

_Knuckles blushed, " I know you like Amy so I can use that as blackmail, so you should keep your mouth shut."_

_" So you admit you DO like Rouge? You didn't deny it."_

_" Ya well, you didn't deny that you like Amy."_

_" Should we forget this conversation Knuckles?"_

_" Yes, yes we should."_

Tails and Cream fell down laughing.

" Told ya it was gold!" Tails yelled.

" Yeah, but you got to admit it's sweet. It kinda reminds me of how we got together," Cream said blushing.

Tails started to blush, " I remember that, but it wasn't tape recorded."

Cream smiled, " I can't believe it's been about four weeks."

_Tails was fixing up the X-Tornado. Rouge had been gone for a day and Knuckles was insisting something happened to her. Tails had agreed to fly around with Sonic, Amy and Knuckles to look for her._

_" Cream, can you hand me a socket wrench?"_

_Cream nodded and handed it to him, " here Tails. Tails?"_

_" Yeah, what is it Cream?"_

_" Do you think Rouge is okay? I mean, she was supposed to meet you guys yesterday to discuss something right? For as long as I've known her, she's never missed an appointment."_

_Tails came out from under the X-Tornado and looked at her._

_" You're worried too huh?"_

_Cream nodded, " I'm afraid that Eggman might have her. She did betray him."_

_" That or the government did something to her because she quit."_

_Tears formed in Cream's eyes, " what if she's hurt Tails? What's gunna happen to her?"_

_Cream started to cry. ' She must really be worried,' Tails stood up and walked over to her._

_" Its gunna be okay Cream. I know she'll be okay."_

_He took her into his arms and hugged her whispering comforting things into her ears._

_" Tails…what if he does have her and…and he……..he kills her?"_

_Tails was shocked at her words. Yes, that was definitely a possibility, but she didn't need to know that._

_He pulled away from slightly and kissed her forehead, " listen, Rouge is okay. She has the will to survive plus, she can kick ass. She'll be okay."_

_' Did he just kiss me?' ' Did I just kiss her?' They both blushed._

_" Um, I'm sorry….that I kissed you. I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable."_

_Cream smiled and kissed him on the cheek, " no it's okay."_

_" You know," he blushed a deeper red, " I've always…well…I mean…I've always kinda liked you...a lot."_

_Cream blushed, " I've..always kinda like you a lot too."_

_Tails smiled as his blush faded, " Really?"_

_Cream nodded, " Really."_

_He leaned in and kissed her on the lips lightly. Cream was slightly surprised but kissed him back. They broke the kissed and smiled at each other._

_" I think we should keep this a secret," Tails whispered._

_" I agree. At least until Rouge is found."_

_" Should we seal it with a kiss?" asked Tails wiggling his eyebrows._

_Cream smiled as he leaned in again and kissed her on the lips, with a little more passion then with last time. Soon the broke the kiss, once again smiling at each other._

_" Ya know Cream? I could get used to this."_

_" I could too."_

_" Cream, I love you."_

_Cream blushed lightly, " I love you too Tails."_


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! Chapter Three already! Thanks to everyone I'm getting reviews from! I just love how nice you are all being to me:Cries: I feel so loved! Well, remember three reviews and you'll get chapter four! Love ya all! I don't own Sonic! Just a quick note:

'thinks'

"Speaks"

_flashback or memory_

**Chapter Three: Hospital Talk**

Knuckles ran out of the elevator, and stopped at he door. ' This is it.' He took a deep breath and entered. He was surprised, there were so many machines hooked up to her. He slowly walked over to her bedside and sat down on a chair.

" Rouge? Rouge? Can you hear me?"

No answer, except the heart monitor's beeping.

" Rouge, what happened to you? What did Eggman do to you? How did he convince you that we were dead? I don't need answers to these questions now; I just want you to wake up. Please Rouge."

Tears started to fall out of his eyes as he grabbed her hand.

" I just want you to wake up, hell I want you to call me knucklehead and insult me. I want to know that you're ok."

He leaned over on her bed and placed his elbows on it. Slowly, as not to pull the IV out, he wrapped his hands around one of hers and brought it to his forehead and just kept it there. No movement or sounds were made by him or Rouge, only the machines were heard.

" I promise, I won't let anything happen to you."

A few more tears escaped his eyes. Her ears twitched.

_Rouge cried into his chest, and a few tears escaped his eyes as well._

_After a minute, they broke the embrace, " we need to get going, like I said before, I promise, I won't let anything happen to you."_

_"Why are you doing this?" Rouge asked._

_Knuckles stood up and offered his hand to help her up, "it's because, I couldn't stand the thought of Eggman having you to do with as he pleased, I just couldn't stand the thought of him hurting someone…someone I care so much for"_

_Knuckles was a little redder then usual._

Those words were some of the last words she had heard from Knuxs before he died. Why was her mind playing tricks on her like this? Wasn't being alive without them enough torture? Being alive without HIM. She just wanted it all to be over.

Knuckles saw her ears twitch and a smile crossed his lips.

" Rouge? Can you hear me?"

Her ears twitched again. 'Better then nothing.'

" Rouge, what are you thinking about?"

_She was under water. Trying to swim up but getting nowhere. The rays of the sun could be seen. One voice heard, but she couldn't speak back. She continued to swim though she didn't know why._

_Her friends were dead weren't they? Eggman killed them before her eyes. So, who were those who saved her? Was it possible, that they were alive?_

" Rouge? Rouge? Can you hear me?"

_That was Knux's voice? He was dead wasn't he? This was all so confusing._

" Rouge, what happened to you? What did Eggman do to you? How did he convince you that we were dead? I don't need answers to these questions now; I just want you to wake up. Please Rouge."

_'How did Eggman convince me that you were dead? So it was all lies? You're all alive? I didn't cause your deaths!'_

" I just want you to wake up, hell I want you to call me knucklehead and insult me. I want to know that you're ok."

_'Knuckles! I'm trying!' She felt his hands wrap around hers and then it was lifted up to touch something. 'Knuckles.' She started to cry as she felt her body move._

" I promise, I won't let anything happen to you."

_Those words brought back the bad memories. But if what he said was true, they weren't real! She kept on repeating those words in her head. She saw something, a white glove with spikes. It was his hand. Knuckles was trying to get her back. Maybe, he really did love her. There was a chance. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up._

" Hey," she whispered hoarsely, " Knucklehead."

He looked up to her. Had he just heard what he think he did?

He smiled lightly, " hey Bat Girl."

She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

Knuxs pressed the nurse call button, " Can you send Sonic, Tails and Amy in. Thank you."

" So, you guys really are alive?"

She brought her hand up and pressed her hand to his cheek.

" Your not dead," he eyes teared up, " this isn't some cruel joke that my mind is playing on me?"

He smiled and closed his eyes, slightly leaning in to her touch, " No. I'm real. Sonic, Tails and are too. They'll be here in a minute. We were all worried about you."

Rouge smiled as tears streamed down her cheeks. The door opened slowly as Sonic, Tails and Amy walked in.

" Rouge I'm glad your ok!" Amy walked up to her and hugged her carefully.

" Amy! Nice to see you too!"

Sonic and Tails walked over to her side as Amy let go.

" Don't ever scare us like that again Rouge!" Amy took out her hammer, " or you'll regret it!"

" C'mon Amy, don't threaten her yet, she just woke up," Sonic said, a sweatdrop behind his head.

Rouge just smiled, ' they really are alive.'

" Rouge, heya Earth to Rouge?"

She looked at the little hand, " sorry Tails, I zoned out. What is it?"

" Rouge, as painful as this maybe, we need to know what Eggman did to you the four weeks we were missing."

Rouge's smile faded as she though of all the things, " Do I have to..right now?"

Knuckles looked at her then looked at the others. She didn't need to go through all the horror over again, not now.

" No. You can tell us when you're ready."

" But it would be best if you told us right now. We have Eggman's last coordinates, and your story along with all the countless other charges against him, we would be able to put him away for a long time."

" C'mon Tails, she just woke up after a traumatic experience give her some time to recuperate!"

Tails was shocked by the anger in his voice, " Look it's not like I want to force her or anything, it's just that sometimes the unconscious mind can force memories out if not talked about right after the experience."

"But,"

" No, Knuckles it's okay, I'll tell you what I can remember."

Tails nodded and took out the tape recorder, and pressed record, " I'm sorry, but I know we all just want him to be caught and you can help."

Rouge nodded, " Ok. Eggman has six of the seven Chaos Emeralds, I have the last one that's why he captured me."

" You have the last emerald? Why didn't you tell us?" asked Sonic.

" I was going to, remember, I called you all up telling you to meet me my the ruins in Mystic Ruins?"

" Oh yea, now I remember!"

" I was on my way to tell you guys that I had the last emerald, when I saw Eggman's ship, so I ran over to Angel Island and hid the emerald."

" How were you able to get on my Island without me knowing?"

" You weren't there, you had spent the night at Tail's house so you could catch a ride with him to the ruins remember?" asked Sonic.

" Oh yeah."

" Anyways, I hid it and Eggman captured me, he demanded that I tell him where I hid it and when I didn't tell him……..he hit me, I tried to hit him back but, a robot came and hit me in the back of the head. I don't remember anything after that, but I remember waking up with a bright light in my face and Eggman standing over me with a lighter in his hand. He started to burn my wings, I screamed, but he just kept doing it, he stopped after about 5 minutes and demanded I tell him where the emerald is so he could have the last one, I refuse and he did it for another hour."

Knuckles clenched his fist together, ' I swear I'll kill him.'

" After he was done, he asked where the emerald is, I said I wouldn't tell and he threw me in a cell. He gave me water and his scraps from dinner. The next day," Rouge started shaking, " day two is when he killed you. You guys came in and freed me, well actually Amy and Tails did, Knuxs and Sonic where fighting about Ark. We were about to leave when Eggman shot a laser at Amy, it hit, and that's what killed you, there was so much blood everywhere."

Rouge stared at Amy for a second as tears welled up in Amy's eyes," next was Sonic, you ran at Eggman and he shot you point blank in the head. Then was Tails, but I didn't see your death since you threw me and Knuckles out of the door, but when I was dragged back in, you had been burnt to death. Knuckles, you neck was broken from the impact of being thrown into a wall head first."

" Rouge…"

" I'm okay Knucklehead, you guys aren't dead so I'm okay."

Amy once again hugged Rouge, " that's right, we're not, and we are gunna get Eggman back for you!"

" No, I want the pleasure of doing that," Rouge growled, " that bastard burnt, cut, stabbed, shocked, let his robots use me as practice, and tricked me into thinking you guys were dead. I will get my own revenge with my own hands."

Everyone was silent as the tape stopped and began to rewind.

The doctor walked in, " Rouge the Bat?"

" Yes, that's me," Rouge answered.

" My my, you weren't really supposed to be up with all those wounds you have."

" What can I say? I heal pretty fast."

" Yes, well, if you continue on this track you can leave in a week, but you'll still need someone to be with you at all times."

Rouge's mouth opened slightly, " a week and I'll still need someone to watch after me? Man, that sucks."

" I know it does, but the infections need to heal, but, if you are a fast healer then it shouldn't be more than three days with all the antibiotics I'm giving you. That's all I wanted to say so I'll be leaving now."

Everyone waved as the doctor left the room.

Rouge sighed, " I don't wanna be here for three days, I don't like to sit still for that long."

" Just think, if you don't be a good little bat girl it could be seven," Knuckles said smiling.

Rouge looked towards the window, " I guess….hey do you guys see that?"

They all looked out the window and saw smoke.

" Whoa someone's house is on fire!" Sonic yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

Heya all! My forth chapter! I hope you all love the story! Thanks to everyone that has reviewd! I love you all! I don't own Sonic:begins to cry from that fact:

Chapter Four: Nowhere To Run!

" I'm sure if we turn on the news we'll get a better idea of what's going on," Tails said as he grabbed the remote.

" This is Trish, standing in front of a building that just irrupted into flames a few minutes ago. Luckily, no one is inside the apartment complex so no one is hurt. The building is known for not having many renters, infact there are only 4 people that live in this building. The Owner of the building, who has many more buildings to go to, his son and daughter, both who had just bought rooms, and the currently missing Rouge The Bat. I'm Trish, for Action news."

Tails turned the TV off as they all looked at Rouge.

She just sat there, quiet staring at the screen, " My home?"

" Rouge are you ok?" Amy asked.

" Now where do I go? I don't have a home," Rouge chuckled, " looks like I'll be in here longer than a week."

" I'm sure one of them can help you."

" What do you mean one of us Sonic?"

" Well Amy, if you've forgotten; I don't really live anywhere because I go on so many adventures, I occasionally stay at Tails's but that's it."

" She can't stay with me," Tails said.

Knuckles looked at him as he started laughing.

" What's wrong with you? You finally go metal from hanging out with Sonic for to long?" asked Knuckles.

" Hey!" Sonic yelled.

Tails shook his head as he stopped laughing, " no, it's not that, I kinda blew half of my workshop up working on the X-Tornado. Never mix acid and plane fuel. I'm sorry Rouge."

" It's okay, what about you Amy?"

" Sorry, my house is being up to dated on the safety codes," Amy said sadly.

" I was staying at Amy's since my mom was away for business," Cream said.

Rouge sighed and Knuckles stared at her. ' He'll never let me stay on the Island, after all the times I've tried to steal the master Emerald.'

" You can stay on Angel Island, if you want."

Rouge couldn't believe what she was hearing, " I can?"

Knuckles nodded, " Yeah, I mean, if you want to."

" What if I try and steal the Master Emerald?"

" I know you wont."

Rouge smiled, " Thanks Knucklehead."

" No problem Bat Girl."

" Well, now that that's settled, I'm hungry."

" Your always hungry Sonic!"

" Can we go get food please Amy? Isn't there a burger place around here?"

" I know where that is!"

" Great Tails! Let's go who's coming with me?"

Amy, Cream and Tails raised their hands.

" Knuxs you coming?"

" No Sonic, but you can bring me back a burger. What do you want Rouge?"

" I'll take a burger too."

Sonic, Amy and Tails walked out of the room, leaving Knuckles and Rouge alone.

" I must say Sonic, planning on leaving them alone so they could spend time together was genius," Amy whispered.

Cream nodded, " here I thought you didn't have a romantic bone in your body."

" What are you guys talking about? I'm hungry, let's go," Sonic said from in front of them.

Tails smacked his head with his hand as he looked at Cream, " seems you were right."

Amy, Tails and Cream sighed as they followed Sonic. Knuckles was in the room with Rouge, and no one else. ' It's not that I dislike being with her alone, wait! What am I saying? It's Bat Girl course I don't like this..then why did I offer to let her stay on the Island? Further more, will Chaos and Tikal allow it? I mean, they told me where to find her so they should right?' He thought about yesterday and what Tikal and Chaos did. How surprised he was to get such a message, and what he saw in the Master Emerald.

_Knuckles was just standing there, pacing back and forth. ' Where in the name of the Master Emerald was Rouge!' He wasn't worried about her. No, not him, he didn't like her. He was just curios to hear what she had to say._

_" Knuckles?" a female voice called out to him._

_" Tikal? Where did you come from?"_

_" I sensed that you were stressed and came to see what was wrong Knuckles."_

_" Nothing is wrong, Bat Girl just went missing. She had something important to tell us and she hasn't contacted us since. That was four weeks ago tomorrow."_

_" Why don't you ask the Emerald where she is Knuckles?"_

_" Yes, I think that would be a good idea Tikal," a figure rose from the water._

_" Chaos? But how are you talking? You don't have a mouth!" Knuckles yelled._

_" I can speak telepathically young Guardian."_

_" Well, ok, why don't you look ask the Emerald Knuckles?"_

_Knuckles nodded and walked up to the Master Emerald, " What do I say Tikal?"_

_" Just ask it to show you where Rouge, hopefully it will."_

_" Master Emerald, I ask you to show me where Rouge the Bat is and who is holding her captive. Please, we need to find her. I beg of you, please show me!"_

_Tikal smiled as she looked at Chaos, ' I told you he liked her.' ' You were right Tikal. Looks like the young Guardian is in love, even though he doesn't know it yet.'_

_They both heard Knuckles gasp, " No, this can't be!"_

_Tikal and Chaos were at his side in a second._

_" What's wrong Knuckles?" Tikal asked._

_" It's Rouge, look!"_

_His finger pointed at the Master Emerald. Rouge was sitting on a table, she looked horrible, there was blood everywhere. She was just lying there; blood was coming out her mouth._

_" Oh my, what in the name of the Master Emerald has happened to her?"_

_Knuckles looked to Tikal, " show me who has her."_

_It was more of a demand then a request; the picture changed to an egg shaped man with a long red mustache._

_" EGGMAN!" Knuckles yelled, rage over taking him._

_Tikal and Chaos stepped back in fear._

_They had never seen him this mad before. He starred as the Emerald showed them Rouge's location; it was at an old abandoned military base in the desert. It would take about a day to get there. ' Just hang on Rouge I'm coming, and I'll save you from that mad man, no matter the cost!'_

_" I swear I'll kill him if he does anything else to her!"_

_Then Knuckles ran off the Island, headed towards Tails's workshop. Tikal and Chaos watched as he ran to the edge of the Island and jumped off into a glide._

_" Poor young one, his love is being tortured by that mad man," Chaos said._

_" I just hope he makes it in time, "Tikal said in a low whisper._

_Chaos nodded as they disappeared in a flash of green light._

That had been the second worst day of his life, the first being the day he found her. He wasn't angry that they had found her; he just hated seeing Rouge in the condition she was in, and the complete fear in her eyes when she saw them. That image would never disappear from his mind. He looked her over, she looked a little better, but most of her body was wrapped up. You could only see the face and her left arm. Her wings were in a cast as was her left leg.

Her right leg was wrapped up in bandages because of all the infected cuts. All Knuckles could think about was that she was safe, and he'd never let Eggman get a hold of her again. A hospital gown covered her torso, but he knew that there were bandages under there to.

" Knuckles?" Rouge broke his thought as he looked at her.

" Yeah? What do you need?"

" Nothing, you were just staring into space, what are you thinking about?"

He blushed, 'you, why?'

Like he was really going to say that, " how I'm going to get you to the Island without causing any of your cuts to open up." She smiled; he actually cared that she was in pain?

She felt a blush creep up on her face, " I'll be okay whatever you decide, as long as you don't drop me."

He smiled, she was trying to pretend that none of this had happened, block out all of her memories. He mentally cussed out Eggman with every cuss word he knew. Yes, Eggman would pay for what he did to her; he would make damn sure of that.

" I'm sorry Rouge," he whispered.

Rouge looked up at him, " what do you have to be sorry for? You didn't do this to me, Eggman did."

" I'm sorry that I didn't get to you sooner, the Master Emerald showed me where you where just yesterday. I'm sorry I couldn't help you sooner and that Eggman did what he did to you."

Rouge wanted to start crying again but didn't, " it's not your fault. Do you hear me? It's not. If this whole thing is anyone's fault it's Eggman's. HE captured me. HE tortured me. HE made me believe that you were dead. This is all HIS fault and WE will get him back."

Her hand rose as touch his cheek gently, " I know you would never do this Knuckles, nor would you ever wish it on someone."

He closed his eyes for a second, then opened them, his eyes didn't connect with hers, but he stared at her wrist, his eyes widened, she noticed she quickly drew her hand back but he caught it, softly.

" Rouge, did he do this to you?"

Now she felt the tears roll down her cheeks as she shook her head in a 'no' motion, " I did."

Knuckles lost his breath for a second.

" I thought that you guys were dead, I thought that I was going to die anyway, so why not kill myself, I thought that that was the only way I could escape Eggman, death. He wouldn't let me die until I told him where the last Chaos Emerald was, and I was never going to tell him. Every time I went into some sort of shock because of his torture, he'd make sure I didn't die, but wouldn't let me heal enough to move. I just wanted to die so I could be free, I'd take the Emerald's secret to my grave."

Knuckles almost wanted to cry himself as he heard her story, " but, you're never going to do it again right?"

She looked at him through her teary eyes, " No. Now that I know you guys are alive and that I'm not in the base, I don't ever want to do it again."

She threw herself into his chest and began to cry, cry for the fact that she had even considered suicide. She was far beyond disgusted with herself.

He patted her back and whispered, " it's okay Rouge, I'm here for you. I'll never let him get near you again."

She soon stopped and noticed the sun was setting, " look, isn't is beautiful?"

He smiled and was still looking down at her; she had her eyes towards the window, " sure is."


	5. Chapter 5

Wow! The fifth chapter already! I can't believe it! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed! I really never thought that I would have so many reviews. From what I've seen for a Sonic story, 12 can be considered a lot! I don't own Sonic! Send 3 reviews if you want Chapter 6!

Chapter Five: To Angel Island

She still couldn't believe that she was going to Angel Island. After everything she had done to Knuckles, he was allowing her to stay on his Island. After he offered, she made a silent vow never to steal the Master Emerald again. He was the only one that knew about what really happened in Eggman's lair. The others believed that Eggman had done every single cut she had on her body.

Knuckles knew the truth, and she was thankful he didn't speak about it. It had been four days, she couldn't get out yesterday because Knuckles had to make a place for her on the Island. She couldn't wait to get out of the hospital. Being there with Amy and Sonic was enough to drive anyone insane. ' I swear, they bicker like an old married couple!'

She hadn't seen Tails or Cream for a day now; they had gone back to his workshop to make adjustments to the X-Tornado. It had been decided that Knuckles wouldn't carry Rouge all the way to the Island, but rather she would go in the X-Tornado. She was kinda looking forward to Knuckles carrying her all that way. She blushed at the thought. ' No no no! Knuckles doesn't like me that way. I don't know why Eggman made me believe that THAT happened,' she screamed at herself.

The infections in her cuts were gone, and they were starting to scar over. She didn't like the thought that she would have so many scars, but it was better then being dead. The thought of death made her think of what she tried to do, what Eggman tried to do and she shivered, ' No! I can't live in the past; I'm no where near Eggman. He can't hurt me anymore!'

Knuckles noticed her shiver, " you alright?"

She looked at him, he was helping her pack her things, many people had brought her get well gifts, everyone except Knuckles.

That was alright though, he had been by her side the whole time she had been at the hospital, that was a good enough get well present for her.

" I'm fine, and I'm done."

" Same here."

Tails walked into the room, Cream's hand in his, " we're ready for you up there."

Cream nodded as she placed her head on his shoulder, he blushed; but made no effort to stop her.

They had told about them dating before they left to make repairs on the tornado. She remembered her reaction well. Infact, them telling her that had made her feel a lot better. She also had recalled Amy's reaction; the look on her face was priceless. She remembered everything so well.

_" I don't think you should carry Rouge to the Island Knuxs," Tails blurted out._

_They had been eating, in Sonic's case that ment stuffing his face._

_Knuckles looked up from his grapes. He loved grapes._

_" Why not? I can make it there."_

_" It's not that, it's just, with all the movement you have to do to get there, it will be near impossible not to make one of her cuts open up," Tails said, tossing Sonic a napkin._

_It was a horrifying sight to watch him eat._

_Knuckles knew he was right, " so, how do we move her?"_

_" Tails has been making adjustments to the X-Tornado, we'll fly her there," Cream said wiping her mouth._

_Tails nodded, " We can fly her there, along with all her gifts."_

_Knuckles looked to Rouge, " what do ya say Rouge?"_

_Rouge swallowed the bite of salad she had in her mouth, " sure."_

_Sonic smiled slyly, " Tails just wants to fly you there with his girlfriend."_

_Rouge and Amy looked at Tails and Cream._

_" Yeah, I like flying around with Cream, plus she's a good co-pilot."_

_" You two are together?" Amy asked, astounded._

_Rouge smiled and clapped, while Tails and Cream blushed lightly._

_" I'm so happy for you to! Knowing this will definitely make me wanna heal faster. You two look so cute together!"_

_" We had planned to tell you guys when Rouge was better. We got together one day after you went missing."_

_Cream nodded at her boyfriend's statement._

_" Sonic! How could you do that!" Amy screeched._

_" What'd I do?"_

_" You told on them! You had no right doing that!"_

_She pulled out her piko-piko hammer. Sonic saw it and ran behind Knuckles._

_" It was all in the name of fun! Don't hurt me!"_

_" Get away from me Sonic! I'm not a shield!" Knuckles screamed._

_" I thought we were friends Knuckles! C'mon buddy save me here!"_

_" Your personal problems are none of my concern!"_

_Amy walked towards them, you could see the fire in her eyes, Tails and Cream had moved over by Rouge so they could continue eating._

_" Honestly, Sonic and Amy act like their married," Rouge said as she watched Amy try and hit him, but he continued to use Knuckles as a shield._

_" So what would that make Knuckles?" Cream asked._

_The trio thought for a moment, watching the action unfold._

_" Someone I'm glad not to be," Tails whispered._

_They started laughing._

She was truly glad for the two kids. Tails was no older than 10 and Cream 9. ' Young love,' she thought to herself, ' such a beautiful thing.' The nurse came by with a wheel chair.

" Okay, lets get you to the roof Rouge," the young female said, smiling.

She walked over to the chair and sat in it. She was using crutches, since he leg was broken. Tails and Knuckles behind her, carrying some of the left over things. They all took the elevator up to the roof. Rouge sat in the chair, ' man are these things uncomfortable.'

The nurse wheeled her over to the X-Tornado. Knuckles picked her up carefully, as not to hurt her, she felt his gentleness and smiled as she slightly leaned her head into his chest. The X-Tornado was a bit longer, so Rouge had room; he had made the tail extend outward more. He placed her inside as Tails loaded everything into the cargo area. That was another adjustment he had made, he added a place to store cargo.

Tails jumped inside, Cream was already there, making sure everything was ok. The cockpit closed and Knuckles stood on the wing. ' Finally, I'm outta there!' Rouge's mind screamed. The plane lifted off the ground and flew towards the Island. Within twenty minutes, they had reached the Island.

Knuckles took Rouge out and placed her by a near by tree while he, Tails and Cream unloaded everything. She had a lot of flowers. Also, she had some stuffed animals, mainly from Amy. Cream had bought her some new clothes, which were packaged so the boys couldn't see. She was very grateful to Cream for buying her some new clothes since he house had burned down.

They had determined that it was arson. Someone had done that intentionally. It made Knuckles even angrier. 'How dare they hurt my Rouge! Wait, MY Rouge?' He shook the thought away.

Tails had made her a new communicator watch. Eggman had destroyed her old one. Smashed it to bits. She was grateful because he had installed new things into its program. She remembered the convo they had about it.

_Tails knocked on her door. Knuckles just so happened to be gone. He had gone down to the cafeteria to get them both something to eat. He had just left._

_"Come in," Rouge said sweetly._

_Tails opened the door and entered._

_" Heya Rouge, I gotta present for you."_

_" What is it?"_

_Tails held out a watch, no, he held up her COM watch._

_" I thought Eggman destroyed it? Where did you find it?"_

_" I didn't, I built you a new one when I didn't see yours. I also made some modifications to it."_

_Rouge slipped it on her wrist; it felt lighter._

_" Like your old COM watch, press the red button to call someone press the blue button to make it appear like a normal watch. But press the green button to get a map of your location, I mapped every area that I have been to and installed them into the watch. Press the purple button to make small vocal notes. Now, I've also installed a distress beacon in you watch. Press the black button, and it'll alert my videophone. If you don't answer, I'll look up your last known location and find you. If the watch is destroyed, then I'll automatically be alerted. Plus, it's very light for carrying so much."_

_Rouge stared at her new watch and motioned for Tails to come closer, when he was close enough, she gave him a hug._

_" Thanks Fox Boy, I really appreciate it."_

_Tails smiled and pat her back._

_" No problem, just thought you missed your old watch."_

_Rouge let go of him, " thanks again Tails."_

_Tails nodded and started to walk out the door as Knuckles walked in, " heya Tails, aren't you staying? I can always go and get more food for you too."_

_" No thanks, I promised Cream I'd be back shortly, plus, I need to work on the X-Tornado if Rouge wants to go to your Island."_

_Knuckles nodded as Tails ran out the door._

_" See ya tomorrow?"_

_" No, day after, 11:00AM, I'll be here to pick up Rouge!" Tails yelled as he disappeared behind a wall._

_" What was that all about?" Knuckles asked handing her her food._

_She held her wrist out to him, " see my new watch?"_

" I think that's everything," Knuckles said wiping the sweat off his brow.

Tails and Cream nodded and got back into the X-Tornado.

" We better get going, we have more work to do on the X-Tornado."

" Tails is right, we'll see ya guys around!"

Knuckles and Rouge waved to them as they took off.

" Shall I show you where you'll be staying?" Knuckles said helping her up.

" Knuckles, I was thinking, would you mind, I planted the flowers everyone gave me here?"

" Why would you want to do that?"

" It's just that, flowers die if they aren't planted and I don't want them too."

Knuckles nodded and took her hand, " but first I have a present for you."

Rouge blushed at the fact that he was holding her hand. He pulled her onto his back and took off towards the Emerald shrine. ' I wonder what he has to show me?' ' I really hope she likes my gift.' He landed in front of the Master Emerald and placed her by it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 YAY! I need reviews people! Please send 3 if you want me to post the next chapter! I don't own Sonic!

Chapter Six: Knuckles's Gift

Knuckles stood by the Emerald. Tikal had told him that this should work. He remembered their conversation very well. He wanted to give her a good present. Everyone else had, but him.

Tails had given her that watch. Cream had bought her clothes. Amy had sent her stuffed animals. Sonic had sent her flowers. He had given her nothing, and he felt bad, so he was going to give her a present he knew she would love, he just hoped what Tikal said would prove true.

_" Knuckles? Can you hear me?" Tikal asked as she appeared next to him._

_He was working on a place where she could stay. He had found a small cave, not far from the Master Emerald that she could stay in. It got sun light and was near water and a grapevine._

_" I can Tikal. What do you need?"_

_" It's about Rouge, I wanted…"_

_" What about her? She isn't hurt is she?"_

_Knuckles turned to face her; her face was surprised by his sudden outburst._

_" No, she's fine," she heard him breathe a sigh of relief, " I just wanted to tell you the perfect gift you could give her."_

_Knuckles stopped working and looked at her, " the perfect gift? What is it?"_

_" Her freedom back."_

_Knuckles tilted his head to the side, " Rouge does have her freedom, I'm not forcing her to come here. She chose to, and she's leaving the hospital tomorrow."_

_" That's not what I mean. All of those bandages and cast around her body make her feel trapped. Ask the Master Emerald to heal her. When it does, she'll have her freedom back."_

_" The Master Emerald can do that?"_

_" Knuckles, the Master Emerald makes Angel Island float, makes everything on this Island grow, I think it can heal her."_

_" Good point."_

_" I know it will work, there's just one thing."_

_" What's that?"_

_" It can only heal her physical pain, all of her emotional and mental pain she has to deal with by herself. To get through what has happened, she'll need you Knuckles."_

_Knuckles blushed, ' she'll need me?'_

_" Right Tikal. I'll make sure she stays safe."_

_" Good, because I have a feeling Eggman will be back for her, soon. He needs the Chaos Emerald." " I promised her I would never let that bastard get near her and I ment it, even if I have to kill him myself. She'll stay safe." Tikal nodded and disappeared. ' I hope you can keep her safe Knuckles, because I have a bad feeling about all of this.' Only one thought rang out in Knuckles's head, ' I'll keep my promise to you Rouge, even if it does cost me my life.'_

" Knuckles, you know you didn't have to get me anything, I'm happy that you're letting me stay here while I heal. Plus you rarely left my side in the hospital, I couldn't ask anymore of you."

" Rouge, just relax ok? Besides, I'm not even sure will work."

She nodded and sat still as Knuckles placed his forehead on the Master Emerald. ' Please, I beg of you, heal her. Tikal told me that you could heal all physical wounds on her body. Please, you let me see her in that shape and showed me where she was. Please, heal her, she has suffered enough.' He stepped away as the Emerald glowed green.

" What's happening?" Rouge screamed as she began to glow green also.

" I think it's working!"

She felt her cuts heal, her bones go back into place and mend. Knuckles was staring at her, eyes full of joy. She stopped glowing green as Knuckles ran over to her.

" Do you feel any different?" he asked.

Rouge still couldn't believe what was happening, one minute, she was in pain, next minute she was green, and the next minute she was completely healed?

" I'm healed?"

It took a minute for that to sink in.

" I'm healed!"

She ran into his arms and hugged with everything she had.

" Thank you Knuckles! Thank you!"

He fell over from the force of her tackle/hug. She was still hugging him and hadn't noticed that she was onto of him, crying once again. He felt her tears on his chest and smiled, he gently patted her hair.

" Your welcome Rouge, now, what do you say I help get your cast off so you can move your hand and your leg?"

She lifted her head and smiled as she blushed noticing their position. He blushed when he noticed her blush. The same thought ran through both of their heads. ' SHIT! Why are you torturing me!'

" Yeah, I'd like that. To be able to move again."

He smiled as he lightly punched her leg cast. She smiled even more when it shattered. Rouge held out her arm and he punched it with the same force as the leg cast. Once again, it shattered.

Now for her wings, he walked behind her.

" Just hold still, I'm almost through."

He punched the right, then the left. The pieces fell to the ground. She stretched her wings out, smiling.

Slowly, she stood up, putting weight on her leg and she bent her elbow. He smiled as he watched her. She looked so happy, but you could still see the pain in her eyes from what Eggman had done. Rouge walked over to him; he was smiling at her. Gently, she kissed him on the cheek and grabbed his hand, " C'mon, you said you'd help me plant those flowers."

He blushed when she kissed him and blushed even more when she grabbed his hand, but followed her none the less. Even though he never said that he'd help her, he decided to anyway. Chaos and Tikal smiled as they watched the little event unfold. They knew that Knuckles and Rouge really did love each other. The hard part was making them admit it to each other.

Eggman screamed in frustration, " I was so close! If only Sonic and his friends hadn't shown up I would still have Rouge. I would still be torturing her, trying to get the location of the last Chaos Emerald!"

He was closer to the Chaos Emerald when he had Rouge. When he had her, he could have probed her brain, but instead, he chose to torture her until she talked. He would never make that mistake again. No, he would probe her mind once he got a hold of her again.

His robots had gone to her home to pick her up, but she wasn't there. He decided to burn the place down. Just to see if she would come out of hiding. When she hadn't, he decided to double the efforts. Robots were everywhere, yet there were no results.

She had just disappeared.

He sighed, " sooner or later, I will find you Rouge. Then, when I have what I want, I'll dispose of you properly."

Yes, he would have her soon enough. Then he would have the last Chaos Emerald. Finally, he would have total world domination!

" There, finally!" Rouge yelled, exhausted.

It was near nightfall, they had spent hours planting all the flowers, but they were finally done.

" The Island actually looks a lot better with the flowers then it did before. Plus it seems to be a lot happier," Knuckles said admiring their work.

He looked at her, he face was sweaty and dirty, but the lack of sunlight made her look beautiful, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. When she noticed him staring, he quickly looked away.

She smiled and stretched, falling backwards onto the grass.

" That was fun, yet exhausting, don't you think Knuxs?"

Knuckles sat down next to her, " Yeah, if you want, you can take a bath in a nearby lake. You're filthy."

" Really? Is the water cold?"

" No, not really, I'll show it to you if you want."

" Sure, just let me get something."

She walked over to the boxes and pulled out a red and purple bikini. Then she pulled out a pair of purple jammy pants, a black T-shirt, a bra and a pair of underwear. Course, Knuckles couldn't see her undergarments, she kept them hidden. She walked behind the Master Emerald shrine and changed, when she came out Knuckles's jaw dropped. The red top covered her chest completely, except for the little diamond hole just under her neck.

It hooked around her neck and tied into the back, the ties were all purple. The bottom part was just like a tiny pair of shorts, except they were made of the same material as the top. They were purple except for the little ties in the front, which were red.

" Okay, we can go now," she smiled as she waited for him.

He nodded shakily as he took the lead.


	7. Chapter 7

Seventh chapter! I happy as can be:Dances around happily: Ok. You know the drill, 5 reviews and you'll get the next chapter of the story! I don't own Sonic!

Chapter Seven: A Bath, A Plan and A Nightmare.

He led her over to the lake. Knuckles was still having issues with her outfit, he was mentally cussing her out for wearing such a thing. ' Why is she doing this to me!' his mind screamed at him. She held her clothes in front of her, following Knuckles. Soon they reached the lake.

It was pretty deep, it went to about their chest, and like Knuxs said, it wasn't really cold. The water felt really good to her skin. She was glad Knuxs had healed her, or she wouldn't be able to do this! Her body relaxed as the lay against a rock.

" Care to join me Knucklehead?"

He blushed but smiled, " Why not, I'm just as dirty as you are."

He walked in and floated on his back. Rouge smiled as she splashed him, the water hit him and he looked at her. He splashed her back, but a lot harder. They had a water fight, and splashed each other until they were too tired, then they started to laugh.

" I think we're both pretty clean now Rouge."

" Yeah, I guess. That was fun though, we should do it again sometime," Rouge said, trying to catch her breath.

Knuckles started walking back to solid land, Rouge followed him.

" There's a big rock to your left, you should get out of your wet clothes and into something dry," Knuckles said looking behind him.

When they finally reached land, Rouge grabbed her clothes and ran behind the rock.

She quickly changed and placed her bikini on top of the rock so the would dry. They walked back towards the Master Emerald. He wanted to move some of her stuff into the cave before nightfall.

Rouge smiled as she took to the air, " bet I can beat you there!"

Knuckles smiled as he jumped into the air and started to glide, " oh no you don't!"

Rouge flapped her wings as fast as she could, she wasn't going to let Knuckles beat her, she occasionally looked behind her to see if he was gaining, but he wasn't there.

" Must have lost him," she smiled.

The finish line was just up ahead! She flapped even harder; she could see the shrine! Wait, there was a red dot there too. 'Knuckles! How did he? I was so far ahead of him!'

He smiled as he saw how pissed she was, " took ya long enough, I was just about to come looking for you."

' Keep smiling, watch me slap it right off your face.'

" I was so far ahead of you, how'd you beat me?"

" I ran some of the way, all you said was race, didn't say in the air or not."

She smiled, " I won't let it happen again."

" I'll beat you any time, anywhere, at anything Bat Girl."

" Tomorrow, here, from the North side of the Island to the South!"

" Fine!"

They shook on it.

" Be prepared to lose Knuckles."

" Wouldn't count on it Rouge."

They were both smiling. They began to move stuff to the cave. It wasn't that hard, and they were finished before nightfall. One of Eggman's scouting robots flew by as they were walking around. Knuckles was showing her things she could eat on the Island. Places where she could drink the water. The images were sent directly to Eggman.

" Aha! I've found you Rouge! Now I will have that last Chaos Emerald and world domination!"

He studied the images closely, and then he noticed Knuckles.

" Drat, she's with that damn echidna. No matter, she will be mine soon enough! Computer, show me her coordinates!"

The computer bleeped and showed him Angel Island's coordinates.

" Perfect, I can kill two birds with one stone!" he laughed.

Eggman began to makes plans to kidnap Rouge and take care of Knuckles. Rouge and Knuckles were talking by the Master Emerald. Night had fallen, but they just continued to talk.

" You know, you be thanking Tikal, not me. I didn't know that the Master Emerald could do that."

" Who's Tikal?"

" I am," a light orange echidna appeared by her.

Rouge jumped at the sound of her voice, she hadn't expected there to be another person on the Island.

Tikal noticed Rouge jump, " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

" No, it's okay, I was just surprised to hear a third voice that's all. You told Knuckles that the Emerald could heal me?"

Tikal nodded, " yes, when I was still alive, I was able to heal with it."

" Thank you Tikal, for telling Knuckles, if it wasn't for you, I'd still be in those cast."

" The Master Emerald sensed the pain you were in, and wanted to help."

Rouge walked over to the Master Emerald and patted it lightly, " thank you, Master Emerald."

It gave a small glow, as if it were responding. She knew it was saying your welcome. It was strange, normally, Knuckles would NEVER let her get near the Master Emerald, hell, he never let Sonic get very close to it. Here Rouge was, a former thief, was patting in. The key word in that sentence was former. He smiled, and missed the girl's conversation.

" Well, thanks again Tikal."

" No problem Rouge," with that Tikal disappeared.

Rouge yawned and looked at her watch, " whoa, it's 10:00pm at night. I'd better get to bed. Night Knuckles."

Knuckles stood up, "I'll walk you there."

They walked to the cave in silence. It was a comfortable silence though. Soon they reached the cave and said their byes, and Rouge went to bed.

_She was chained to the wall, unable to move._

_" Someone help me!" she screamed._

_It was just to dark, even though bats can normally see at night, she couldn't. She struggled against the chains, but did her no good._

_" Knuckles!"_

_Her ears twitched laughter? ' Wait, I know that laugh.' Her blood ran cold as Eggman stepped out of the darkness towards her._

_" Hello there, my dear Rouge. I've figured out the perfect way to torture you."_

_He picked up a bucket and walked over to her. 'Where did that come from?' She continued to struggle against her chains._

_" There is no use struggling my dear, your mine, until you tell me where that last Chaos Emerald is."_

_He was getting closer to her._

_" No! I'll never tell you! Never!"_

_He threw whatever was in the bucket at her. She closed her eyes as she felt something cover her fur._

_When she opened them, all she saw was red, " what…what's this?"_

_She already knew what is was, what she really ment to ask, was who's. Her beautiful white fur was stained red with someone's blood. Eggman laughed as a light appeared over four bodies. Rouge wanted to throw up when she saw Amy, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles hanging on the wall, dead, their blood pouring into buckets. She didn't want to, but she looked at the buckets. ' Oh my god! I'm drenched in Amy's blood!' Eggman started to laugh again as he looked at her eyes._

_" You realized your wearing you friends blood? Good, I'll continue to do this, until you tell me where the last Chaos Emerald is!"_

_Rouge was to terrified to speak, she watched as he walked over and picked up Sonic's blood and got ready to throw it at her._

_"NO!" It was too late; he had thrown the bucket at her, when she had her mouth opened._

_She could taste Sonic's blood. Immediately, she spit it out. Eggman just continued to laugh._

_" Tell me where the Chaos Emerald is and I'll stop!"_

_This time, he picked up Tails's blood._

_" I'll never tell, I'll take it to my grave!"_

_Eggman yelled in anger as he threw Tails's blood at her. The smell, the feeling, the taste of all that blood was making her sick to her stomach. She wanted to cry, but wouldn't give Eggman the satisfaction. Next and last, was Knuckles's blood._

_" Last chance Rouge, tell me where is it, and I won't drench you in your love's blood," his voice was deadly low, if she had been a human she wouldn't have heard it._

_" I wont! I promised Knuckles, I promised I wouldn't tell!"_

_" Fine have it your way!"_

_He threw Knux's blood at her. She felt it drench her body, despite her attempts some got into her mouth. Once again, she immediately spit it out. He was gone, but she could still hear his laughter. She started to cry; her tears mixed with her friend's blood as it rolled down her cheeks._

_Her body fell to the floor. As hard as she tried, she couldn't shake the blood off. The smell and the sight of it made her cry harder. Eggman's laughter grew as her tears did._

_" This is all your fault Rouge! If you had told me where they were, I wouldn't have had to drain them of their blood! It's all your fault!"_

_She stood up, " it's not my fault! NO NO NO NO! It's NOT my fault!"_

_He continues to laugh as she fell to her knees, " it's not, it's not."_

_She continued to sob. _Knuckles was running through the forest. He had heard Rouge scream his name. Pure fear had hit him when he heard the fear in her voice. ' What if Eggman has found her? How could I be so stupid as to put her in a cave by herself!' The more fear he felt, the faster he ran.

He could see the cave entrance closing in. _His laugh, that was all she could hear. It wouldn't stop, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't block it out._

_" Stop it! It's not my fault!" she screamed out, trying to block him out._

Knuckles heard her scream as he ran into the cave. She was lying there, covered in sweat. Her eyes were tightly shut and she was thrashing around. There was a cut on her hand. It was bleeding and some of the blood had gotten on her face.

Also, she was crying in her sleep. He stopped in his tracks as he looked at her. ' Thank the Emerald she's safe.' He shook her gently. _Rouge felt her body shake as she cried._

" It's not my fault," she whispered.

' She must be having a nightmare, a bad one at that.' Rouge's eyes shot open, she looked around and looked around. The first thing she saw was red, and began to cry even more.

" Rouge, it's ok. It was only a nightmare. You're safe with me," Knuckles whispered softly.

Rouge's ears twitched at the sound of his voice, then she noticed that Knuckles was holding her. She cried and hugged him. He was slightly shocked at her gesture, but hugged her back. Then he started to rub her back gently.

" It was only a nightmare Rouge. You're safe. I promise."

She cried into his chest, her whole body was shaking with fear.

" It was so horrible Knuckles, Eggman threw blood on me. He threw Amy's, Sonic's, Tails's and your blood on me…and he was laughing about it."

He continued to pat her back.

" It wasn't real, I'm going to keep you safe. I promise."

" It felt so real! I could smell your guys' blood!" Rouge was getting hysterical.

" Shhhh, it's okay. You cut your hand while you were asleep, that's why you smelt blood. You were thrashing around and cut your hand."

Rouge's crying softened as she looked at her hand. She was bleeding, that's why she could smell the blood, and she had bit her tongue, that's why she could taste it. He felt her relax in his arms, he rested his chin on her head lightly.

" C'mon, I'll take you to the Master Emerald and heal that cut, then you can lay by the Emerald and go to sleep."

She nodded as she felt his arms wrap around her. He carried her back to the shrine, making sure he walked slowly. She had her ear to his heart and was listening to it.

" I'm alive, don't worry."

A small smiled crossed her lips at his words. Soon they reached the shrine and he placed her by the Master Emerald.

" Please Master Emerald, heal her hand. She cut it while she was asleep with a nightmare. Please."

The Emerald glowed green as did her hand, and soon the cut was healed. Her tongue had stopped bleeding. She sighed in relief as she couldn't smell or taste the blood. Knuckles handed her the blanket she had been wrapped her up in.

" Here, you should get back to sleep. We have to race tomorrow right?"

She smiled, ' that's right, I've gotta beat you in that race we scheduled.' He sat down against a pillar and closed his eyes. Rouge walked over to him and placed her head on his chest.

" I don't want to have another nightmare, plus, you look cold."

He opened his eyes and placed the blanket around them both.

" Okay Rouge, just go to sleep."

She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, then she did the same.

" Good night Rouge."

" Good night Knuckles."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8! When I was writing this chapter. My older sister was in the hospital giving birth to my second nephew! I'm so happy. I want to make one thing clear because I got a complaint about it. I'm not begging for reviews! I just like to encourage you to review so I can be encouraged to write! You don't really have to review to get the next chapter, cuz I'll update it after a week, or when I get the chance. I just like to put that; it's all in the name of fun so don't have a heart attack over it ok? Read and Review for me! BTW, this is probably the shortest chapter I've written so far! I need ideas people! I'm not too proud to beg for ideas! PLEASE HELP ME!

Chapter Eight: Target Sighted!

Rouge woke up; she was lying up against something soft, and warm. The memories of the previous night came rushing to her head. ' I had a nightmare, and called for Knuckles. He brought me here and I fell asleep against him,' she blushed at the thought. She could hear his heart beat in her ear. It was soothing.

Then she noticed that they were holding each other. Her blush increased, he was holing on to her so protectively. Knuckles moved in his sleep, and slowly opened his eyes. A small smile crossed his lips as he saw Rouge looking up at him.

" Heya, did ya sleep well after your nightmare incident?"

Rouge nodded, " yeah, thanks Knuckles."

" It was no problem."

She stood up and stretched, then Knuckles did the same.

" So, are you ready for the race?"

" Don't you mean, am I ready to beat you Rouge?"

" Sorry Knuckles, the only beating you'll to is to the ground when you lose."

Knuckles laughed, " sure I will."

They walked down the stairs of the shrine.

" Ok, remember, from here, to the other side. You can fly or run first one their wins."

Rouge nodded at the rules. Her ears suddenly twitched.

" Do you hear that?"

Knuckles got in a fighting stance, " yeah, sounds like machines. Lots of them."

" They're Eggman's robots. They're coming for me. I knew he wouldn't let me go free so easily!"

" Don't worry Rouge, I promised you that I'd protect you, and I will keep my word."

Rouge stared at him, and walked over to the middle pillar by the Master Emerald.

" Here is where I hid the Chaos Emerald. Keep it safe ok? I promise I won't tell Eggman where I hid it."

Knuckles looked at her, " what are you talking about? You're not going anywhere Rouge do you hear me? I'm gunna protect you! I won't let them hurt you like he did before. You think I give a damn about the Chaos Emerald! I have news for you, I don't! I love you too much to let you go back to him Rouge!"

Rouge's eyes widen in shock, " you love me?"

Knuckles blushed as he realized what he said, " yeah, I do; and I wanna protect you."

The buzzing from the robots got closer as Rouge walked up to him, and gave him a hug.

" Rouge?" Knuckles's eyes shut as he hit the ground.

" I love you too Knuckles, that's why I'm doing this. Please understand, I just don't wanna see you die like in my dreams."

She kissed his forehead and dragged him to the Master Emerald.

" Please Master Emerald! Don't tell Knuckles where Eggman will have me this time. If you do, there is no guaranteeing you'll have a guardian anymore. I thank you, for allowing me to stay on the Island and helping me in my time of need," tears poured from her eyes as the robots landed on the Island.

She quickly took off the watch Tails had given her and placed it by Knuckles.

" I love you, and I'll miss you."

Rouge kissed Knuckles lightly on the lips and ran out towards the robots.

" Heya metal heads! Come and get me!"

The robots looked at her then scanned her, " target sighted."

She ran towards the edge of the cliff and jumped. In mid air, she spread her wings; she glanced back at Angel Island and saw the robots coming for her. ' I'm glad I could do at least one thing right for you Knuckles. I hope you can find someone else to love. I'm sorry I broke your heart.' Tears slid down her cheeks as she continued to fly away from Angel Island. She flew towards Red Mountain.

' I won't go down with out a fight!' The robots fired small taser pellets at her. Rouge knew that if one hit her, she'd go down instantly. The pellets maybe small, but they could knock you out of consciousness with the electric power that they have. The Master Emerald glowed green as Chaos and Tikal appeared.

" We've gotta wake him up Chaos! He has to save Rouge!"

Chaos nodded and liquefied his hand on Knuxs's face.

He immediately woke up, " what happened?"

Chaos's arm reattached, " Rouge knocked you out. Then flew off with the robots close behind."

" Knuckles you have to go and help her!"

Knuckles looked at Tikal, " no I don't."

" Knuckles! Eggman is going to get her again. Who knows what he'll do to her this time!"

" I don't care what happens to her anymore Tikal! I told her my feelings and she knocked me out! I should have known better then to trust her! I should have known better period! I want nothing to do with that thief!"

" What about your promise to her Knuckles? You promised her you would protect her!"

" Well it's obvious she doesn't want me to protect her!"

Chaos watched as the two echidnas fought.

" That's not true! She wants you to protect her, and she wants you to love her, but she doesn't want you getting hurt! Damn it Knuckles she loves you too! You should at least know her side of the story before you go making accusations! Ask the Master Emerald what happened after she knocked you out Knuckles!"

" What if I don't about her side of the story Tikal!"

" Will you two just stop fighting! Young guardian, just ask the Master Emerald," Chaos said with a calm voice.

Knuckles sighed, " fine!"

Tikal smiled, " thank you Chaos!"

" I was just tired of you two yelling."

" Master Emerald, can you please show me the events that happened after I was knocked out by Rouge?"

The Master Emerald glowed as the images of him and Rouge appeared in his mind.

_Her ears suddenly twitched._

_" Do you hear that?"_

_Knuckles got in a fighting stance, " yeah, sounds like machines. Lots of them."_

_" They're Eggman's robots. They're coming for me. I knew he wouldn't let me go free so easily!"_

_" Don't worry Rouge, I promised you that I'd protect you, and I will keep my word."_

_Rouge stared at him, and walked over to the middle pillar by the Master Emerald._

_" Here is where I hid the Chaos Emerald. Keep it safe ok? I promise I won't tell Eggman where I hid it."_

_Knuckles looked at her, " what are you talking about? You're not going anywhere Rouge do you hear me? I'm gunna protect you! I won't let them hurt you like he did before. You think I give a damn about the Chaos Emerald! I have news for you, I don't! I love you too much to let you go back to him Rouge!"_

_Rouge's eyes widen in shock, " you love me?"_

_Knuckles blushed as he realized what he said, " yeah, I do; and I wanna protect you."_

_The buzzing from the robots got closer as Rouge walked up to him, and gave him a hug._

_" Rouge?" Knuckles's eyes shut as he hit the ground._

_" I love you too Knuckles, that's why I'm doing this. Please understand, I just don't wanna see you die like in my dreams."_

_She kissed his forehead and dragged him to the Master Emerald._

_" Please Master Emerald! Don't tell Knuckles where Eggman will have me this time. If you do, there is no guaranteeing you'll have a guardian anymore. I thank you, for allowing me to stay on the Island and helping me in my time of need," tears poured from her eyes as the robots landed on the Island._

_She quickly took off the watch Tails had given her and placed it by Knuckles._

_" I love you, and I'll miss you."_

_Rouge kissed Knuckles lightly on the lips and ran out towards the robots._

_" Heya metal heads! Come and get me!"_

_The robots looked at her then scanned her, " target sighted."_

_She ran towards the edge of the cliff and jumped. In mid air, she spread her wings; she glanced back at Angel Island and saw the robots coming for her. She was headed toward Red Mountain. Once the robots got close to her, they started shooting things at her._

Knuckles was silent as he stood there. 'She loves me too? Tikal was right.'

" See Knuckles, you've got to go after her, she's in danger!"

Knuckles looked at Tikal and nodded.

" Please, Master Emerald show me where Rouge is!"

Knuckles, Chaos and Tikal waited, but the Master Emerald didn't do a thing. He started to panic.

" Please, tell me where Rouge is! I have to save her!"

Still, the Master Emerald did nothing.

He slammed his fist into the ground, " damn it! Why won't it work!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine! I so happy that I get so many reviews! I WUV U ALL SOOO MUCH! I'm not sure how many chapters I have left to write, but I don't think I have any more than five or six. I think…..I write as I go along so I don't really know. Beaten is finished and has been re-posted. If you like Recess, you'll like Beaten. Ok, on with the chapter! Read and review, 5 reviews equal Chapter 10!

Chapter Nine: Captured!

He growled in frustration.

" Tikal, it worked before why won't it work now?"

" It's because Rouge asked it not to remember?"

They both looked at Chaos.

" He's right, she said that if the Master Emerald showed you where she is there is no guaranteeing you'll have a guardian anymore."

Knuckles stared at Tikal and Chaos, " can you two help me find her? I mean, you live in the Master Emerald you must know what it knows right?"

" We don't, Young Guardian I'm sorry."

Knuckles sank to his knees, ' this can't be happening!' Chaos and Tikal disappeared into the Master Emerald. Knuckles just sat there, and smashed the watch under his fist. Tails was lying there with Cream in his arms. They had been working on his house for a while. Cream was asleep against his chest and he was watching TV.

A small screen came down from the ceiling.

" Cream, wake up; we've got an emergency!"

Cream opened her eyes and yawned, " really? What's wrong?"

Tails sweat-dropped, " I kinda need me other arm so I can tell you that."

Cream sat up and Tails went over to his computer.

He pressed some buttons rather quickly, " oh no."

Cream heard the despair in his voice and walked over to him, " what's wrong?"

" It's Rouge, her watch was destroyed. I think we should go investigate it."

Cream nodded and went to the phone, " I'm going to call Sonic and Amy, tell them to come over as fast as they can."

Tails nodded, " I'm locating the last known location of where the watch was."

Cream dialed Amy's number quickly and waited for her face to appear on the screen.

"Hello? Oh, hi Cream I was wondering where you were."

" Amy listen, something may have happened to Rouge, we need to go investigate it."

" Why would her last known location be there!" Tails yelled.

" What did you find Tails?"

Tails looked at the videophone, " her last known location is on Angel Island. How did Eggman find her there? I mean, it's the perfect place for her to hide! Rouge and Knuckles are rivals, why would he look there!"

" Maybe a robot caught her flying around or something Tails. Listen Amy, just get here as fast as you can, by chance would you know where Sonic is?"

" As a matter of fact he's here with me. He dropped by for something to eat."

Tails smiled slyly, " yeah right."

" What was that Tails?"

" Nothing Amy."

" I swear you get more like Sonic everyday, and I'm not so sure that's a good thing."

Sonic voice could be heard, " hey!"

Cream and Amy laughed, as Sonic appeared on screen, "we'll be over in a few minutes see ya until then. Bye."

" Bye," Tails and Cream said at the same time, then the connection went dead.

" We'd better hurry and go Amy. C'mon, the train for the Mystic Ruins will be going soon."

Amy nodded and grabbed her piko-piko hammer as they ran out the door.

" Didn't Tails say that the last known location was on Angel Island?"

Sonic nodded, " yeah, so that might mean Knuckles is hurt!"

Sonic stopped and picked Amy up in his arms and began to run as fast as he could.  
They reached the train station in record time thanks to Sonic. Both worried for their friends. Sonic knew Eggman would stop at nothing to get what he wanted, nothing. They boarded the train and sat down.

Amy leaned her head on his shoulder for comfort. Sonic blushed lightly as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer.

" Don't worry Amy. We'll get her back."

Amy also blushed lightly, " I know. I'm just worried about Knuckles. He loves her so much and he's so hot headed. That's not a good combination."

" Yeah, but I don't think he would ever do something out of anger that could get her hurt."

" She's so badly hurt Sonic. Who knows what Eggman will do to her!"

He rubbed up and down her back, trying to comfort her as she started to cry.

" Just relax Amy, at least we know he won't kill her. She is the only one who knows the exact location of the Chaos Emerald is."

Amy nodded as the tears slid down her cheeks.

Sonic smiled lightly as he reached over and wiped her tears away with his thumb, " I give you my word we'll get her back, and you know I would never break my word to you Amy."

The train stopped as the two hedgehogs got off.

" I'll carry you to the workshop. It'll be faster that way." Sonic scooped her up into his arms.

Within seconds they were at the workshop, or at least what was left of it.

" Tails wasn't joking when he said he blew it up," Amy whispered.

Sonic nodded as they walked up to the door and knocked. Rouge was getting tiered. She had been flying for at least an hour. ' I've gotta keep going! I can't let them catch me!' her mind screamed. Yet again, she barely just dodged the taser pellets they were shooting at her.

She saw land underneath her and went in for a landing. ' I'll run for a while, that way my wings can rest.' As soon as her feet touched the ground, she took off running as fast as she could. The robots landed too, and took off after her. They still shot the pellets at her, but they missed.

Rouge continued to run, but a rock caught her shoe and she tripped, with the robots right behind her. Sonic, Amy, Tails and Cream were in the X-Tornado, flying to Angel Island.

" There it is! Take her down slowly Tails."

Tails nodded at Sonic as they landed on the Island. They all got out quickly.

Cream pointed to the shrine, " I see Knuckles!"

The small group ran to the shrine and saw Knuckles on his knees, just staring at the Master Emerald. Sonic looked at his eyes; it was as if he was pleading with it. Begging it to tell him something.

" Knuxs, you okay there pal?" Sonic asked him.

" Where's Rouge? Her watch was destroyed and I was notified."

" She's gone. I don't know where she is, she knocked me out and took off with Eggman's robots following her."

He was still staring at the Master Emerald.

Sonic placed a hand on his shoulder, " it's alright, we'll find her."

" How could she have knocked you out with such serious injuries?" Cream asked.

" I asked the Master Emerald to heal her and it did."

" So why don't you just ask it to find her?"

Knuckles looked at Amy, then back to the Emerald, " don't you think I've tried that? It won't tell me!"

They all looked at each other.

Knuckles stared at the Master Emerald again, " please! I'm begging you! Tell me where Rouge is! I made her a promise! I have to keep it! Please, just tell me where she is!"

The group stared at Knuckles as he begged the Master Emerald to show him where Rouge was. They knew he needed time alone, so they walked away.

" Please, I've been alone all my life and now I finally have found someone that loves me and that I love back. Now she's been captured by a mad man that's going to torture her until she tells him what he wants to know, which she swore she wouldn't do. I promised her that I wouldn't let her be captured again, and I've already broke that promise. Please, just tell me where she is, so I can bring her back. I don't want to be alone anymore. Please."

He closed his eyes as a few tears streamed down his face, " please, let me save her. I'd rather die then live in a world without her. I love her too much to let her die."

A few seconds past with no response from the Master Emerald, Knuckles let out a sigh as he began to walk away. Knuckles stopped mid way down the stairs, and ran over to the middle pillar. Rouge woke up in a cell. ' No! Not again!' her mind screamed as she stood up quickly. She kicked at the bars with her shoes, but they didn't budge.

Eggman started to laugh as he watched her struggle. Her ears twitched as she heard him laughing.

" Eggman! Come out of the shadows you coward!"

He did, he stepped in front of her cell, smiling like the mad man he was.

" Rouge, glad you could join me. Have you decided to tell me where the last Chaos Emerald is?"

" Never! You can't hurt me more than you did last time! You made me think my friends were dead, that was the worst you could do!"

" You see, I have a new device that I've already tested on one of your friends. You see, you will tell me where the last Chaos Emerald is, whether you want to, or not!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 people! I love you all for reviewing! I don't own Sonic! Read and review! You know the drill, review and I post the next chapter sooner! I REALLY need ideas right now, I have complete writers block. So send me ideas ok! Short Chapter I know, I'm SORRY!

Chapter Ten: Tortured Hearts

" Tell me! Who did you test it on!" Rouge yelled.

Eggman smiled evilly, " he's coming, you'll see soon enough."

He started walking away.

" I said tell me who you tested it on!"

A robot came in carrying something, no, someone. Rouge's leg was chained to the opposite wall, though she had room to move there was no way she could escape. The door opened and the robot came in, chained the person to the wall by the neck and left. As soon as it left, Rouge ran over to the body. ' This can't be! How was he captured?'

She was staring at none other than Shadow the Hedgehog, also known as the Ultimate Life Form. Shadow had survived ARK everyone knew that. She had found him in a stasis pod about one year ago in Eggman's Fortress. He had helped them defeat the Metal Overlord, then he had disappeared. The fall from ARK had given him amnesia, so he had disappeared to see if something could trigger his memories.

She had reminded him of everything that had happened after they had defeated the Metal Overlord, but nothing triggered his memories; not even Maria. That right there was surprising. She hadn't seen him in a year. Now here he was, in Eggman's clutches with her. Rouge couldn't help but feel guilty; after all who knows what was tested on him because of her.

" Shadow? Can you hear me?"

Shadow slowly opened his eyes; a white figure was in front of him.

" Rouge? Is that you? Oh, my head. Damn that Eggman."

" Yes it's me. What did he do to you?"

Shadow touched his neck, and found the collar. A small smirk crossed his lips, " I don't know how to properly describe it. The best way I think is he entered my mind, and looked through my memories. I kinda owe him a thanks, because now I remember who I am."

A shocked look appeared on Rouge's face. No, correct that, a terrified look.

Shadow noticed, " what's wrong?"

" He's going to find the last Chaos Emerald. I won't be able to keep my promise," Rouge started to cry.

Shadow stared at her, unsure of what to do.

" He mentioned that it takes 24 hours for the machine to recharge. We just have to find a way to escape."

" How? I'm chained by the legs and you by the neck. You can't use Chaos Control. How do we escape?"

Shadow frowned; it was true he couldn't use Chaos Control. There was no way he could run fast enough to break his chain, he'd choke to death first. Rouge couldn't kick her way out. They were totally screwed.

" Who knows, maybe faker and his friends will come and save us."

" I highly doubt it. They don't know where we are."

Shadow sighed and leaned his head against the wall.

" Then we're totally screwed."

" Not only us, but the whole world. To think, it's all my fault."

Shadow looked at her, a questionable look on his face.

" How is it your fault?"

" I know where the last Chaos Emerald is Shadow. Eggman is going to use his machine to look into my thoughts and find the Emerald and take over the world."

" Don't worry, we'll get out of here. I'll make sure you get back to your echidna, unharmed."

Rouge smiled and gave him a hug, his body stiffened but he gave her a light hug back.

" We'll think of someway to get out of here Rouge. Before Eggman uses that machine. Do not worry."

Sonic saw Knux running towards them.

" I know how we can find her!"

The small group stood up.

" How do we do that?" Cream asked.

Knux finally reached them and held out the red Chaos Emerald.

" That's right! The Chaos Emeralds can track each other down!" Tails yelled happily.

" Wait, if the Chaos Emeralds can find each other, then why didn't Eggman use that instead of kidnapping Rouge?" Amy asked.

" It's probably because of the Master Emerald. With its energy signature it probably blocked the Chaos Emeralds."

Knuckles nodded at Tails' statement.

" Enough talk, let's go find Rouge. Who knows how long it will take, the suns already gone down."

Tails looked at his watch, it was 8:00PM.

The small group nodded and got into the X-Tornado. Knuckles and Sonic each sat on a wing, while Amy and Cream sat in the back seats. Of course, Tails piloted it.

" We need to go back to my workshop, I need to refuel and make a small adjustment to the X-Tornado."

Knuckles nodded, he wanted to find Rouge, but knew that this needed to be done to find her. The plane took off and headed towards Tails' workshop.

" Only 13 more hours until I will have the location of the last emerald! No one will be able to stop my genius! I will rule the world!" Eggman yelled excitedly.

So far, no movement from any of his enemies. It was surprising, but it was a good thing. He had decided to take this time to update his security system. Now, there was no way Sonic and his friends could get into his base unnoticed. Not that they could find his base anyway, it was too well hidden.

He was located somewhere where Sonic could not go. The one thing that Sonic actually feared. Water, he had his base hidden in the middle of the ocean. It was a brilliant place to hide. Sonic could not swim, no; Sonic would sink in water.

" How much longer will this take Tails? Eggman could be hurting her!"

" I'm going as fast as I can Knuckles! It takes 3 hours to refuel! By the time that's done, it'll take me about an hour to hook my new invention up to the X-Tornado. Plus, I'm making sure we have a spare tank of gas. So I'm estimating another one to two hours before we leave."

Knuckles growled in frustration, " but we need to find her now!"

" Why don't you get some sleep, like the others are doing. You'll need your strength to fight."

Knuckles sighed and walked towards a room. Tails smiled, he'd be the same way if Eggman had captured Cream and was doing this to her. ' I have to finish this, if not for Rouge's sake then for my own sanity!' Cream walked in, rubbing her eyes.

" Hello Tails. You know, you should take your own advice."

Tails smiled, " I know. I can't though, I gotta finish this."

" Okay then, it decided. I'll pilot the X-Tornado while we're looking for Rouge."

Tails felt her hands wrap around him genteelly, and he felt her chin on the top of his head.

" Your going to be to tired to fly after you've stayed up all night working on the Chaos Emerald Detector. I'll fly, and I'm sure the others will agree with me."

" Why would they do that?"

" I don't think they want someone so sleepy to fly, you might crash."

Tails nodded, " okay, you fly the X-Tornado while I sleep. I can live with that."

Cream smiled and kissed him on the cheek, " good. I'm going back to bed, right after I make you a cup of coffee. I can tell you need it."

Tails kissed her cheek, " I knew there was a reason I loved you. Thanks Cream."

" You love me because I can make coffee?"

" No, I love you because you're a kind, caring person, who can always tell what I need. You always put others before yourself."

Tails stood up and hugged her, "that's why I love you. The coffee is a plus though."

Cream smiled and hugged him back, " why all the sudden emotion?"

" Rouge being kidnapped has made me think. I can understand how upset Knuckles is, I'd be the same way if it was you who had been captured, tortured, then captured again. I just want you to know that I love you, with all my heart."

Cream kissed him on the lips lightly, and hugged him tighter, " I love you too Tails, I love you so much it hurts."

She stopped hugging him and broke the embrace, " well, do you want that coffee or not?"

Tails smiled as he let her go and sat back down in his chair. He watched her walk away and smiled even more. Within minutes, she walked back in the room with a thermos full of coffee.

" There you go. Now, I'm off to bed so I can fly tomorrow. Night Tails, I love you."

" Night Cream, I love you too."

Cream walked over to the couch and laid down. Tails continued to work. ' Now, if only Sonic could admit his feelings for Amy, we'd be one happy group.' Tails smiled as he heard the gas pump shut off automatically then start again. It was now filling the reserve tank, which should only take an hour.

He was making the final adjustments to the Chaos Emerald Detector. (It will now be called the CED ok people?) Maybe he'd be able to get some sleep after all. he finished in a few minutes and yawned. It was only about 1:00AM, he had about an hour before he could hook up the CED. He genteelly pushed the CED to the side and placed his head on the table, and in a few minutes, he fell asleep.

" Only 8 more hours before the machine is done! Oh, I can't wait!" Eggman yelled walking down the hall.

He was going to go check on his prisoners. Well, torment was more like it.

" That's the plan okay? You understand Rouge?"

Rouge nodded, " I got it Shadow."

Eggman walked into the room, so the two went silent.

" Hello, my two favorite captives. How are you? Doing badly I hope?"

Niether one of them answered.

" My dear Rouge, won't you tell me where the last Chaos Emerald is? It'll save you a lot of pain and torture."

Rouge stood up, " I'll never tell you where it is Eggman!"

Eggman smiled evilly and pulled out a small remote. He pressed a small red button and the chains on Rouge's legs were pulled towards the wall. She fell on her face and was dragged about a two feet or so. Her chin had a small cut on it, and she had bit her tongue. She could taste her blood.

Shadow stood up and walked over to Rouge, helping her into a sitting position. Eggman laughed his stupid laugh and started to walk away.

" Only 8 more hours Rouge! I will have the last Chaos Emerald!"

He continued to laugh as he walked away.

" Don't worry Rouge, we'll be out of here in 7 hours."

Rouge nodded, " only 7 more hours, and we'll be free."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11! If I've done my math right, only about 3 more chapters left! In the next chapter, we'll see Huri's past! I may not own Sonic, but I do own her! Being the nice person that I am, I won't claim her. So that means other people can use her! Read and Review people! I love you all! PS: THE TIME DEAD LINE FOR ROUGE IS 9:00AM OK!

**Chapter Eleven: Discovery!**

Tails woke up with a sudden start.

" Oh no! I fell asleep!"

The gas had automatically shut off when the reserve tank was full. It was now 3:00AM in the morning. He was thankful that Knuckles hadn't woken him up. Tails grabbed the CED and ran over to the X-Tornado. He had to install it quickly, who knows how long he'd have until Knuckles woke up.

" I've gotta finish this quickly!"

(One Hour Later.)

" I'm finished!" Tails yelled excitedly.

Amy and Knuckles ran into the room, while Cream just got up off the couch.

" So we can go find Rouge now?" Knuckles asked.

Tails nodded happily, but then frowned.

" Where's Sonic?"

Amy sighed as she walked away, towards the rooms.

" SONIC! WAKE YOUR BLUE ASS UP!"

The trio covered their ears, and sure enough a blue blur came running out of a room.

" Someone help! She's throwing Tails' inventions at me!"

Tail ran at them after hearing Sonic.

" Amy put that down! My house is already messed up!"

By the time they were done, Sonic was cowering behind Knuckles, Tails was holding Amy and Cream was shaking her head, standing between the two groups.

" Can we please be civilized people and go find Rouge now?" Cream asked.

Everyone nodded as they got into the X-Tornado.

" Lets hope this works," Tails said as he flipped the switch to activate the CED.

The screen lit up and the words "Chaos Emerald Detector Online" appeared. The group cheered and patted Tails on the back. Tails looked at the CED and his smile turned into a frown.

" That can't be right."

" What's wrong little buddy?" Sonic asked as Tails got out of the plane.

" The Chaos Emeralds are close to us."

" Then Rouge is too. C'mon on we're wasting time Tails!" Knuckles yelled.

" Cream, read me the coordinates of the Chaos Emeralds please?"

Cream nodded, " 135 degrees west and 15 degrees north."

Tails typed the coordinates into his computer; a map with a little blinking light came up.

" I knew it. We've wasted our time."

He walked over to the X-Tornado and began to unhook the CED. Everyone stared at him.

" What are you doing Tails?" Amy asked.

" Unhooking the CED, Eggman hid his base underwater. We're going to need two groups to pull this off."

Sonic stared, " pull what off?"

" One group will attack the base from underwater using my submarine to force the base into the air. Once he's in the air, group two will board the base and rescue Rouge."

" How do you know that the base can fly?"

" Because it's not a base, it's the Egg Carrier Sonic."

" How do you know?"

" Same size and same shape."

" Who's in what group?"

" Knuckles, Cream and you in the X-Tornado; Amy and me in the submarine."

" Why do I have to be in the sub?"

" Relax Amy, as soon as the first group boards the Egg Carrier Cream will swing around and grab us so we can help."

Amy nodded, " okay then."

The clock on the wall read 4:00AM. Cream, Sonic and Knuckles jumped into the X-Tornado while Amy and Tails ran downstairs to his submarine. Cream jumped into the pilot's seat and put on the headset. Tails put oh his head set and smiled.

" Cream do you read me? Over."

" I read you Tails. We are in the hanger preparing for take off. What's you status? Over."

" We're getting ready to drop into the ocean. Over."

" Tails someone is knocking on your door, want me to answer it?"

He could hear Knuckles in the back round yelling that it wasn't important.

" Yeah, but tell them we are leaving so who ever it is can't stay ok?"

" Okay. Hold on. Over."

Cream got out of her seat and walked over to the door. Omega, the robot that had betrayed Eggman stood there.

" Omega, what are you doing here? Can you hold on a second please?"

" Affirmative, will wait for you to come back."

Cream nodded and ran back to the hanger and grabbed the headset.

" Tails, its Omega."

" Really? Um, ask him what he wants."

" Right."

Cream ran back, with the head set on, to Omega.

" Ok, I'm back, what do you need Omega?"

" I've been looking for Rouge for a long time. I would like to know if she is here, or if you have any information about her."

Cream nodded, " she's been captured by Eggman. We are going to get her now."

The robot's eyes glowed red, " I will accompany you then. I must destroy Eggman."

" Tails, do you read me?"

" Yea Cream I do. What does he want?"

" He wants to come with us. Maybe Amy can ride in the X-Tornado and Omega in the submarine."

" That sounds like a good idea. Is he okay with that?"

" That is fine with me," Omega said.

" Okay. You can ride in the sub with me."

" What do you mean with you Cream? I'm piloting the submarine."

" Omega can help me pilot it Tails. You can fly the X-Tornado; we need our strongest in the first group. I'll only slow them down, then when I board with Omega, he can protect me. It's better that way."

Tails' voice came in a few seconds later, " okay. Omega you had better take care of her. If she's hurt, not only will I have your head but so will her mother got it?"

" Affirmative Tails. I will not let Cream be harmed."

Omega walked inside and ran down stairs with Cream, while Tails and Amy ran upstairs.

They gave each other a thumbs up. Then continued on their way. The group of four got in the X-Tornado. Sonic and Knuckles sat on the wings, while Amy and Tails were in the plane.

" Ready for take off?"

Everyone nodded as Tails turned the plane on.

" Okay, X-Tornado taking off!"

Cream sat in the sub with Omega, explaining the plan.

" Once the Egg Carrier rises from the ocean, Tails, Amy, Sonic and Knuckles will land and attack. Then we'll surface, and dock on the Egg Carrier. Got it Omega?"

" Affirmative Cream. Now, lets get going."

Cream nodded and pressed some buttons; the next thing she knew water was surrounding the submarine.

She hit more buttons and they were moving. The little clock in the submarine read 5:00AM. The wind hit Knuckles' face; they were finally on their way. ' I'm on my way Rouge. I'm on my way.'

Rouge looked at the clock, it read 5:00AM. Only two more hours until they put their plan into action. A robot came in, dragging someone behind it.

" Let me go you piece of scrap! I swear, when I get out of here you're gunna be the first thing I destroy!"

The voice was female, that she could tell. Shadow's eyes widened as he stood up and ran to the metal bars.

" Let her go! If you hurt her I'll kill you!"

Rouge just stared in confusion. ' What's going on?' The cage door opened, and someone was thrown in the cell, she hit the wall hard and just lay there unmoving.

" Huri!" Shadow yelled as he ran over to her.

Rouge also stood and walked over to her. The robot just stood there.

" Master Robotnic says make another escape attempt and he'll just kill you. He also says as punishment, no meals for you at all today Huri."

Shadow turned her over, she was unconscious, but still alive, he placed his gloved hand on her forehead. He felt something wet. He placed the glove under his nose and sniffed it. His eyes widened, blood was on his glove. He let a growl escape his lips.

" Tell your master when I get a hold of him, I'll kill him for hurting her!" Shadow yelled as he ran at the robot.

He stopped as the chain yanked at him; the robot was only a few inches away from him. The robot lifted his gun arm and shot a wave of electricity at Shadow. He didn't scream in pain, but Rouge knew it hurt. He instantly went to his knees, but he didn't scream. He wouldn't allow himself to scream.

Soon the electricity stopped and the robot left. Shadow stood and made his way over to the two girls. Huri's head was on Rouge lap. Rouge was taking in her features. She was a hedgehog, like Shadow, Amy and Sonic.

Her quills were longer than Amy's, and her hot pink bangs stuck to her forehead. Her fur was black, but her quills had hot pink streaks in it. She was wearing a hot pink tube top, black pants, pink fingerless gloves, and boots like Amy's but they were pink instead of red. She opened her eyes, which were a light pink color.

"Ow, my head. Did someone get the license plate on that bus?"

Shadow smirked, " sure did, said Eggman on it."

Huri growled at Shadow, " shut up!"

She tried to push herself up into a sitting position but Rouge pushed her back down.

" You need to stay still, until you're cut stops bleeding."

Huri stared at Rouge, " I know I've seen you before, but where?"

" I'm Rouge the Bat."

" Right, now I know where you were on the news after the Metal Overlord incident. Has it stopped bleeding yet?"

Rouge smiled, Huri's voice sounded soft, yet strong and proud at the same time. (A/N: If you watch Wolfs Rain, think Blue!)

Shadow's smirk faded, " I thought I told you to run and escape Huri."

Huri frowned and turned her head towards the cell bars.

" I know. I remember it all. I'm sorry Shadow. I tried, I really did," she felt tears in her eyes but quickly wiped them away, " but the base, it's underwater! I tried to find the escape pods but a robot knocked me out. Then I was dragged back here! I'm sorry."

Shadow smiled a genuine smile and sat down next to her and Rouge. He began to stroke her quills lightly.

" It's okay Huri. We have a plan, we are going to get out of here, don't you worry."

He saw the tears in her eyes and wiped them away gently, " it's okay to cry Huri. I've done it myself before."

Rouge smiled and helped Huri into a sitting position, " yeah, within a week I've probably lost about a forth of my weight because I've cried so much."

Huri smiled as the tears began to stream down her cheeks. She pulled her knees to her forehead and began to really cry. Before Rouge could react, Shadow had pulled Huri into his chest. She immediately released her knees and began crying into his chest. Rouge smiled as she began pat Huri on the back.


	12. Chapter 12

The 12th chapter is done! YAY! Only 2….or 3 chapters lefts! Tell me if you want a sequel people. I'd be happy to make one. Also, I'm going to write a proper short story for Huri ok. That way you'll know more about her. I don't own Sonic! 5 reviews and you'll get the next chapter! The short story should be up soon. Also it has come to my attention that some people want to know how old everyone is so, here it is:

Sonic: 17

Amy: 16

Knuckles: 18

Rouge: 17

Tails: 10

Cream: 9

Shadow: 18 or 68 if you include the 50 years he was frozen.

Huri: 16.

Eggman: Good question.

Chapter Twelve: Memories and Action!

_" Mother, Father! Where are you!" Huri yelled._

_A black hedgehog, with red streaks in his quills stood by her._

_" We have to hurry and get out of here Huri! I promise I'll come back and look for your family I promise! I also promised your mom and dad I'd make sure you were safe first!"_

_" No Shadow, I'm not leaving without them!"_

_Shadow sighed, " I'm sorry Huri."_

_Huri looked at him, then felt enormous pain in the back of he head. She saw Shadow standing above her._

_" Shadow…..why?"_

_Huri's world went black. Shadow picked her up and placed her on his back._

_" I promised you mother and father I'd keep you safe. I will keep that promise"_

_He began to run, breaking the sound barrier. Huri opened her eyes for a brief second, to see her whole village go up in flames, then lost consciousness again. When she awoke, she was by a small stream in the woods. She stood up and looked around._

_" Shadow? Where are you?"_

_Huri's eyes darted around; she was scared. Her ears twitched as Shadow came out of the bushes, covered in dirt._

_" Huri," his eyes were filled with pain, " I'm sorry."_

_She looked at him, " what are you sorry for? You didn't do anything."_

_" Your parents, I'm sorry."_

_He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. Huri shook her head in disbelief._

_" No, you're wrong! Shadow where are my mom and dad! Tell me where they are!"_

_He slowly walked up to her, but she backed away._

_" I said tell me where they are!"_

_" There gone Huri. While you were out I went back to look for survivors, there were none. I'm sorry Huri, your parents are dead."_

_She fell into the stream, startled by the news._

_" No! You're lying! They aren't dead! They aren't! Where are they Shadow!"_

_He looked at her; her eyes were filled with pain, fear, and anguish._

_" I buried everyone. I'll show you there graves if you want."_

_He grabbed her hand and pulled her up, as soon as she was on her feet she began walking away. She felt his hand on hers again and pulled it away quickly. He grabbed her arm again, tighter this time and pulled her into a hug. She growled and tried to pull away from him, when she could get free, she began hitting him in the chest. He just stood there, and held her tighter._

_Tears poured down her cheeks, she stopped hitting him and began to cry into his chest._

" What's her story Shadow?" Rouge asked.

Huri had fallen asleep, and Shadow was still stroking her quills.

" Her name is Huri, she's only 16 years old. Eggman burned down her village. We've been here for about a week maybe two. Her parents are dead."

" Wow. I thought she was older than 16."

Shadow nodded, " I stumbled across her village about three weeks ago. Then Eggman burned it down. We managed to escape, but when I took her to go see the graves…."

_" Are you done yet?"_

_She nodded into his chest, " yeah, I wanna say goodbye to them."_

_He nodded, and loosened his grip around her, but still held her hand tightly. She smiled and he wiped her tears away with his thumb._

_" C'mon, it's going to start raining soon."_

_" Right."_

_They took off, him just barely in front of her, still hand in hand. Huri could just barely brake the sound barrier, but that was only because her parents had raised her that way. She was still the fastest runner in her village, or was anyways._

_Within seconds, they had reached the gravesite. About one hundred unmarked graves were there. He took her to two graves, in fact the only two that were marked. They shared a headstone._

_Huri read them out loud, " Page and Trinity Hinto, beloved mother and father. Died in a fire caused by Eggman."_

_Shadow placed a hand on her back, as a shadow cased over them._

_" Hey! The rain can't have moved in that quickly!"_

_" Huri! Move away!" Shadow yelled._

_A green light surrounded her and she felt her feet lift off the ground._

_" What's going on! SHADOW HELP!"_

_He ran into the light and grabbed her, holding onto her protectively._

_" Shadow, what's going on?"_

_" Eggman," Shadow growled, " don't worry, I'll protect you Huri."_

_Huri stared at the ship, and held onto Shadow for dear life._

_" Shadow, I'm scared."_

_" Don't worry Huri, I'm here, I won't let him hurt you."_

_Huri shut her eyes she could hear voices. She knew one was Shadow's, but the other one was strange to her. ' It must be that Eggman character Shadow was talking about.'_

_" I never thought I'd find you Shadow. I was looking for someone else, but now that I have you back, how would you like to join me once again."_

_" No Eggman, I don't even remember what happened. Now let us go!"_

_" I'm sorry I can't do that Shadow, I can use you to test something for me."_

_" Well, then let her go, she has nothing to offer you, and no where to go since her home was burned down. If you let her go I'll stay and allow you to do whatever test you want to do to me. Just let her go."_

_" So she was apart of that village I burned down? I thought I had killed all of them, no matter."_

_Shadow's eyes grew wide as he felt Huri shake._

_" You burned down my village?" She stood up and stared at Eggman, " my mom and dad are dead, and all my friends. You killed them all?"_

_A few tears ran down her cheeks, but then she heard him laugh. She felt Shadow's hand on her shoulder, but shook it off. She ran at Eggman._

_" I'm going to kill you!"_

_" Huri! No!"_

_Shadow grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him._

_Eggman continued to laugh, " I see you care for this girl. I won't harm her, as long as you do as I say."_

_Shadow let a low growl escape his lips, but he didn't move. He could always try to escape, but what about Huri. Sure, she could hold her own, but she wasn't mentally ready for this._

_" Fine, but I want to know that you're going to take good care of her. If she is harmed in anyway, I'll kill you."_

_" I'm glad you agreed to my terms, take them to a cell Magna."_

_Magna was about as tall as Gamma, except he had no gun arm, instead his chest compartment was bulky and you could just make out a gun barrel. He was green, and his number was 1005. Magna stepped forward and grabbed Shadow and Huri's arm and began to pull them away from Eggman._

" Eggman captured us. He threatened to hurt her, so I went along with his plans."

" I feel bad now, Eggman was probably looking for me."

Huri stirred in her sleep, but Shadow just kept stroking her quills.

" It looks like she's having a nightmare."

Shadow let a small sigh escape his lips.

_Magna threw them into a cell; Shadow took the main force of the blow, seeing as he was holding Huri. The robot came in and chained Shadow to the wall by the neck, but left Huri alone. She sat up, and looked at him, his eyes were closed._

_" Shadow?" Huri gave him a little shake, " Shadow? Are you okay?"_

_He opened his eyes and looked at her, a small smile crossed his lips._

_" Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?"_

_She nodded, " Shadow, how does that man know you."_

_" I don't really remember much, but I know I was hurt and he put me in a stasis pod, then I was released by a bat and helped save the world. Do you remember that incident about a year ago, with that monster the Metal Overlord?"_

_Huri nodded and stared at him._

_" I helped with that. Everyone involved seemed surprise to see me, they said something about this ARK thing, they said I should be dead and other things."_

_" So you know him, but don't really know him?"_

_" Exactly. I don't know who or what I am. All I know is my name is Shadow the Hedgehog."_

_" I can live with that."_

_She smiled at him as he sat up._

_(One week later…I think?)_

_Magna came in, with two food trays. They had been in there for about a week, maybe more. Eggman fed them three times a day. The robot grabbed Shadow's arm._

_" Master Robotic needs you now Shadow. Please come with me now, do not worry, the female will not be harmed."_

_" Just a second, I need to tell Huri something."_

_He knelt down next to her._

_" I want you to run when I say to ok?"_

_Huri just looked at him. What was going on? Shadow stood up and walked next to Magna._

_" Huri RUN!"_

_Shadow punched Magna and he fell down._

_" What are you doing just standing there! I said run!"_

_Red lights were flashing and Magna was on his back. More robots were coming towards them. Huri stood up and ran in the opposite direction._

_" Shadow, c'mon hurry up!"_

_" Just run Huri, I'll follow you!"_

_She couldn't see him anymore, there were to many robots. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she continued to run. Then, she heard a scream of pain and knew it was Shadow's._

Huri opened her eyes and shot upward. Shadow grabbed her shoulder.

" It's okay Huri, I'm here. Just relax."

She let out a sigh.

" I was having a bad dream, about what happened."

" I know, we could tell by your facial expressions."

" Shadow, what did Eggman do to you? You seem a little different."

" I remember who I am. Eggman made me remember."

Huri smiled, " really? I'm glad for you. It's nice to know who you are."

Shadow smiled, " sure is."

Rouge watched them, as Huri leaned back on Shadow, totally contempt. She smiled and remembered how she would do that to Knuckles, just to piss him off. She really missed him.

" Huri, we're going to escape again, but this time we won't fail."

Huri nodded at Shadow's statement.

" I believe you."

A robot came in carrying two food trays. Shadow started gasping for breath, and Huri panicked. Rouge started to scream in pain, holding her legs.

" Hey, Mr. Robot! Help my friends are dying!"

The robot dropped the trays and ran down the hall, his hand turning into a key. It opened the cell. Shadow smiled, as he grabbed one of Huri and Rouge's legs.

" CHAOS CONTROL!"

They appeared behind the robot, and Shadow kicked it into the cell hard, then Rouge quickly shut the door.

" We have to hurry, I don't know how much time we have until Eggman knows we've escaped, we should hurry!" Shadow yelled.

" Why didn't you do that before Shadow!" Huri screamed at him.

" I didn't know I could!"

Rouge laughed as they started running towards the exit.

Eggman sat in his pilot chair, smiling as looked at the radar. Sonic had made no move against him, and in an hour, he would have the location of the final Chaos Emerald. Rouge stopped as she looked at a clock, it was 8:00AM.

" Shadow, I thought you said the food came at 7:00AM." Rouge stated.

" It must have come an hour late, Eggman could have been torturing us because Huri's escape, or trying to weaken your mind for the probing. Either way, we're free now so lets not dwell on that!"

The Egg Carrier shook violently, and the three were thrown into a wall. Eggman looked at his radar, nothing appeared, and then the Egg Carrier shook again.

" What's going on!" Eggman screamed.

The Egg Carrier shook for a third time. Eggman let out a yell of frustration.

" Prepare to surface the Egg Carrier! NOW!"

Cream smiled as she saw the Egg Carrier start to go upwards.

" Tails you read? The Egg Carrier is going up."

" I read you Cream, I take it Eggman didn't fire at you, am I correct?"

" Yes, you are."

" So now I know my new invention works, I see the Egg Carrier, you should prepare to surface too Cream."

" Roger, over and out."

Cream took off her headset and looked at Omega, smiling.

" We have to surface now Omega."

BACK IN THE EGG CARRIER

" What in the world is going on!" Rouge yelled as she looked out the window.

" We're going up!" Huri yelled.

" I knew this looked familiar!"

Huri and Rouge looked at Shadow.

" This isn't an underwater base, this is the Egg Carrier!"

" SHIT!" Rouge yelled.

" Why would this thing be surfacing?"

" It must be that blue hedgehog and his friends."

Rouge smiled, ' Knuckles, you actually came for me?' The Egg Carrier stopped moving and they stood up.

" We should try to get to the bridge," Rouge said smiling.

" I'm just gunna keep quite and follow you two, since you know what you're doing."

They started to run towards the bridge again.

" Look! I was right, it's the Egg Carrier!"

" Ok, you were right Tails, now land this thing so we can find Rouge!"

" Okay Knux, you don't have to yell at me!"


	13. Chapter 13

tChapter 13 already! I'm not sure how many chapters I have left. I may have said two in the last disclaimer, but I'm beginning to think other wise. I don't own Sonic! This chapter contains major FLUFF! I love you all! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! You don't know how much it means to me! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but I've had work to do! Read and Review!

Chapter Thirteen: We Meet Again.

Tails began to descend, he noticed out of the corner of his eye he noticed the submarine coming up. He let a smile cross his lips.

" You guys ready for a fight?"

Sonic and Knux nodded. The X-Tornado landed on the Egg Carrier, but no robots came to attack.

" Where's the welcoming committee?" Sonic asked.

" No idea, let's wait for Omega to scan around," Tails suggested.

Tails was looking toward the ocean; the submarine was getting closer. Soon it docked and Cream and Omega got out.

" Omega, can you scan the area and find any enemies?" Tails asked.

" Affirmative, scanning area now."

His head did a complete 360.

" No enemies in sight, though it would be wise to proceed with caution."

" C'mon, lets go save Rouge now." Amy suggested.

Knux, Tails, Sonic, Amy, Cream and Omega walked forward. Huri, Rouge and Shadow ran though the Hot Shelter, trying to avoid the laser shooting robots and walking mines that chased after them. Rouge's wings had knocked over a small crate with a robot near by. Instantly, the robot sounded the alarm, and began to chase them.

" I will never go near anything electronic again!" Huri screamed.

A laser nearly hit her in the leg.

" Huri, more running less talking!" Shadow yelled back.

" You sound like Sonic now Shadow," Rouge smiled.

Shadow went silent as Rouge laughed. She heard him mumble curses, but couldn't really make everything he mumbled out.

"AHHHH!"

Shadow turned back and saw Huri lying on the floor, a small puddle of blood around her leg.

" Huri!" Rouge yelled as a robot closed in on her new friend.

Huri was holding her leg, and didn't notice the robot closing in on her until she saw the shadow. She looked up, a horrified look on her face.

" Shadow do something! Huri is going to be killed!" Rouge screamed.

Shadow stood their, fist clenched as he watched the seen.

" Shadow!" Rouge screamed again.

Shadow held his hand out, smiling evilly, " CHAOS SPEAR!"

Yellow spikes materialized above his hand and shot out at the robot, blowing it up on contact. Huri just sat there, a faint smile crossed her lips.

" What took you?" Huri asked.

Shadow began to walk over to her, " I need to charge the attack, to weak and it wouldn't have hurt the robot to strong and it could have killed you. A simple " Thank you" would be nice."

" Thank you, Shadow."

Rouge smiled as she watch,' they make a good couple.' As she was watching them, a robot crept up on her.

Huri looked at Shadow. He had tore off a small piece of her pants so he could tie it around her thigh. The laser had hit her left thigh, but it only grazed her. He was being so gentle, making sure he didn't hurt her. She let her gave wander over to Rouge, and saw the robot.

" ROUGE WATCH OUT!" She screamed.

Rouge turned around, and screamed the robot raised its hand.

Huri looked over to Shadow, " do something!"

" I can't, I don't have enough time to charge the right amount of energy."

Rouge shut her eyes and waited for the robot to hit her. The hit never came, and Shadow and Huri weren't screaming. She opened one eye; a white spiked fist was through the robot's chest cavity. A small smile crossed her lips as realization hit her. The robot started to fall towards the left as the fist was removed.

" What's going on Shadow? Who are those people?" Huri asked.

" We're being saved and they are friends."

Knuckles stood face to face with Rouge. Amy, Sonic, Tails, Cream and Omega came running up behind Knuckles. They stopped short as they saw the two staring at each other. Rouge was still having a hard time registering that Knuckles had just saved her life. Knuckles just stood there, staring at her with soft eyes.

" Hey," Knux said in a hushed voice.

" Knuckles, how did you get here?" Rouge asked.

Knuckles motioned to the group behind him, " came over with the X-Tornado."

" How did you find me? Or the Egg Carrier for that matter?"

Knuckles held out the Red Chaos Emerald, " Tails made an invention that pin point the location of the other six Chaos Emeralds, and as for you, I just followed the screams."

"Why did you come?"

Knuckle smiled softly, and embraced her in a hug. Her body went stiff, but relaxed after a second. He put his lips up to her ear, so she could here him.

" I promised you that I wouldn't let Eggman hurt you didn't I? Plus, I love you too much to let this mad man do what he wants to you. I love you Rouge."

Rouge had tears in her eyes; Knuckles pulled away and wiped them away. The others watched the scene unfold. Sonic put his arm over Amy's shoulders a blush on his face. Amy just smiled and leaned into him, a small blush on her face also. Tails had his arms wrapped around Cream's waist, his head resting on her shoulder. She just leaned her head on his, smiling. Shadow had finished wrapping Huri's leg, and helped her to her feet. She fell over but he caught her. Huri looked up into his eyes, blushing and smiling goofily.

" It's okay, I got you Huri. I won't let anything happen to you," he whispered softly.

She nodded, " I know."

Shadow grabbed her hand and squeezed it softly; she squeezed back smiling. Rouge just stood there as he wiped her tears away with his glove. She threw her arms around him sobbing.

" I'm sorry Knuckles, I never should have knocked you out. I'm so sorry!"

Knuckles smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

" I love you too Knuckles. I just didn't want you getting hurt because of me. I didn't want my nightmares to come true!"

Rouge continued to sob as Knuckles just stroked her back genteelly.

" I know, I know. It's okay Rouge. We are going to get out of here, then go back to Angel Island and be happy."

Rouge nodded into his chest, she lifted her head smiling.

" I'd like that Knuckles, I'd really like that."

She pulled away from him smiling, looking at everyone. Everyone was smiling at them. Amy gave her a thumbs up and she gave her one right back.

" Now, let's get out of here!" Rouge yelled happily.

Everyone cheered. Knuckles grabbed her hand in his and flung it up in the air.

" Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" Knuckles said looking at Rouge.

" Not so fast, I've been waiting to get my hands on that last emerald, and with it so close did you really think I was going to let you escape?"

Everyone's head turned towards the voice. Eggman was floating in his floating egg thing, blocking their exit.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen! The story is coming to a close, I'm pretty positive that there will only be two chapters left. I'm in the process of writing Huri's story so that should be posted within a week. I'm just so happy that people actually reviewed: Starts to cry: None of them were flamers either! Ok, you all know the drill five reviews will get you chapter 15. I do not own Sonic! Read And Review! Again, I just want to thank all you people out there for reviewing my story. It really means a lot to me.

Chapter Fourteen: Chaotic Battle

They all just starred at Eggman. Knuckles was still holding the Chaos Emerald in his hand. A small gun appeared on the Hover Egg's (that's what I'm callin it since I don't know what it's really called!) front. It was pointed at Rouge.

" Now, Knuckles hand over the emerald and I won't kill her," Eggman threatened.

Knuckles stepped in front of her, " not gunna happed Eggman."

Eggman growled in frustration, " I said hand it over, or else."

About 1000 robots appeared, circling the group.

" I said no, your not going to get the final emerald."

" Eggdrones, attack! Kill them all. Just make sure you get me that Chaos Emerald!" Eggman yelled.

The robots moved towards the group. Each robot was equipped with a weapon of some sort, guns, missile launchers, swords etc. Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Tails (yes, in my story Tails can do attacks like Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles can!) started to gather chaos energy. Rouge and Cream took to the air. Amy pulled out her Piko-Piko Hammer.

Omega opened his chest to reveal many missiles and a small machine gun. Huri just got into a fighting stance.

" I wish I had my sais right now!" Huri yelled.

Shadow smiled at her, " stop complaining and get ready to fight."

The four boys looked at each other and smiled as they threw they're hands up in the air.

" SONIC WIND!"

" THUNDER ARROW!"

" CHAOS SPEAR!"

" TAIL GATE!"

The attacks hit the robots dead on, destroying them on contact. It only destroyed about one hundred of them. The Eggdrone's eyes glowed red and they began attacking. Omega began to fire his missiles at all robots, taking a lot out. Amy was smashing them with her hammer.

Sonic and Shadow were spin attacking them. Tails was hitting them with his tails. Cream was jumping on them. Rouge was kicking them. Knuckles was punching them, like Huri was.

The Eggdrones had separated all of them. Every time one was knocked down, two more would replace it. The group was beginning to wear down. An Eggdrone kicked Huri in the stomach, sending her into a crate.

" Huri!" Shadow yelled, trying to make his way over to her.

" CHAOS SPEAR!"

He took out about another 20 robots with his attack. Huri shook her head and pushed herself up. She felt something under her hand, and looked down. An evil smile crept up on her face as she held up two sais.

" Now it's on!" she yelled as she went into a vertical spin. (Think Drill dive!)

She held her hands out, becoming a deadly weapon. Shadow smiled as she sliced up robot after robot. Letting a whistle escape his lips. She appeared beside him in a few minutes.

" Was that for me?" Huri asked, slicing another robot up.

Shadow blushed and continued to fight. Eventually, Rouge made her way over to Knuckles, Amy over to Sonic and Cream over to Tails. Omega stood there analyzing the situation. His scanners showed that his teammates were becoming tired. He knew he had to come up with something quickly.

There were many cuts all over each one of his teammates. He scanned Sonic, who had many small cuts all over his body. None were life threatening, though if he kept up what he was doing, he'd pass out within an hour and eventually die from blood loss. Next, he scanned Amy, who actually didn't have that many cuts. Only one big gash across her back, it wasn't very deep, but it was bleeding badly.

Like Sonic, if she didn't get treatment soon, she would pass out within an hour and eventually die from blood loss. Tails and Cream were much better off, they didn't have that many cuts, and the cuts they had were only located on one place. Tails' tails had a few small cuts on it, and Cream's ears a few small cuts on it. The scanners showed that they were becoming dehydrated and fatigued.

They weren't at risk of dying anytime soon, but they did need medical attention. Shadow and Huri were next. Huri was in need of immediate medical attention; the cut on her leg that she got earlier was limiting her movement, which was making her get even more cuts. Shadow wasn't as bad off; he had only two wounds. One was a bullet in his right arm, and a gash in his right side.

He was using his Chaos spear attack a lot, so he wasn't getting hurt as much. Rouge and Knuckles were by for the worst off. Both had multiple gun shot wounds and gashes, some not so bad but other fatal. Rouge had been shot twice in the left shoulder, making it completely immobile, and had a major gash in her stomach. Omega calculated a total of 20 blood loss. Knuckles wasn't as lucky, he had gun shot wounds in both legs, up in the thigh area.

He also had a large gash on his chest going from his left shoulder to the right side of his waist. Scanners showed that Knuckles had lost 27 of blood, and the number was rising quickly. Time was running out for his teammates. He himself was doing quite well; he only had a few dents in his armor, nothing more. An idea suddenly hit him as he jumped into the air and locked on all remaining Eggdrone units.

There were only about 300 or so left, so destroying them all with one shot was quite easy for him. The smoke cleared and all his friends were standing together again. He lowered himself by them, if he could smile he would be. Eggman screamed in anger, but no one was paying attention.

" You must locate the other six emeralds," Omega said.

" How are we going to do that, we can't even walk!" Amy yelled paranoid.

" You must find the remaining emeralds. Then have Shadow and Sonic use Chaos Control to get you out of here, then I will fulfill my mission, and as for how," Omega pointed to Shadow and Sonic, " they can use Chaos Control to go and grab them, then come back and grab you guys."

Sonic and Shadow nodded as they stepped away from the group.

" Be right back," the said simultaneously.

They both disappeared in a flash of green light, then reappeared a second later, with all seven emeralds in hand.

" C'mon, lets go home," Sonic said smiling.


	15. Chapter 15

This is the second to last chapter people! The next chapter will be the last! But, there IS going to be a sequel and there IS going to be a short story, probably a one-shot on how Huri met Shadow and how her parents died. This chapter is SAD! I really didn't like writing this chapter….but I have some good news. I was thinking about writing some bloopers for the story. It would actually be it's own lil story. Tell me if you think that is a good idea. Anyways…..I don't own Sonic. I really wish I did though. 5 reviews will get you the final chapter. I just have one more question whose POV should it be in Rouge's or Knuckles?

Chapter Fifteen: Sacrifice

The others smiled as they walked towards Sonic and Shadow. They all stood, side by side, and grabbed the person's hand that was next to them. Knuckles handed Shadow his Chaos Emerald. It turned out like this, at the end was Omega who was holding Rouge's hand, she was holding Knuckles' hand, he was holding Amy's hand, she was holding Sonic's hand, he was hi-fying Shadow, he was holding Huri's hand, she was holding Tails' hand and he was holding Cream's hand.

" Is everyone ready?" Shadow asked.

They all nodded. Sonic and Shadow began to focus on the chaos energy in the emeralds.

" CHAOS," Sonic yelled.

" CONTROL!" Shadow screamed.

They were engulfed in a green light. Amy opened her eyes, and looked around.

" Where are we?" she asked out loud.

She sat up, but no one was around her. Amy pushed herself to her feet quickly, but regretted it as she became light headed.

She felt arms wrap around her waist. Instantly, she knew they were his.

" Hey Sonic, where are we?"

Sonic smiled as he helped her sit down.

" On the Mystic Ruins cost, Shadow and I couldn't teleport everyone to the hospital with how badly hurt we are, so we teleported to the shore. If you look, you can still see the Egg Carrier in the distance," Sonic said pointing it out.

Amy looked around, " hey, where is everyone?"

" I don't know."

Omega walked down the hallway. His scanners showed that Eggman had gone in this direction. The time had finally come for him to complete his mission. He was, going to end everything right here, right now.

" I don't believe this! I was so close to world domination! That blue hedgehog just had to ruin my plans again! Well, I'll show him! Prepare the Egg Cannon, target Mystic Shores!"

Omega continued to walk down the hall. He was nearing the cockpit. It would all be over soon.

Amy leaned on Sonic; her whole body ached in pain. Her back was bloody.

" Sonic, we need to find the others so we can jump to the hospital. We are all injured and need medical treatment."

Sonic nodded and stood up, " right, I'll give you a lift."

She smiled as he picked her up and placed her on his back. He stared walking on the shoreline, hoping to find his friends. Amy placed her chin on his shoulder.

" What will we do if we can't find them Sonic?"

" We will, don't worry."

" How do you know?"

" I don't."

" Then why did you say we will?"

" Because we will."

She sighed; Sonic's logic wasn't something she wished to understand.

" I believe you," she said smiling.

His face went serious, " Amy, I've been thinking…about things."

" Well that's new."

" Ow, low blow."

" I'm sorry Sonic, continue."

" Well, I've been thinking, and I'm really sorry for the way I've been treating you over the years. I should never have treated you like that. But I don't understand."

Amy smiled; he was so cute when he was thinking.

" Don't understand what?"

" Why did you always come back?"

Amy let a small blush creep to her cheeks, " because I love you Sonic. I really do, with all my heart."

" Oh," he stated.

Amy frowned, that was not the reply she had been expecting.

" I love you too Amy."

" Really?"

" Yeah."

" I love you too Sonic."

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She was about to kiss him back, when she saw the Egg Carrier start to move towards them, it looked different to her. A blue light was sitting on the tip of it.

" Sonic, look! The Egg Carrier, it's changed, and there is a strange light on the tip!" Amy yelled.

Sonic looked towards the Egg Carrier, his eyes grew wide.

" SHIT THE EGG CANNON! WE'VE GOTTA FIND THE OTHERS NOW AND RUN!"

Sonic looked around, and saw some small dots up ahead. He looked back towards the Egg Cannon, it was still charging. He started to run towards the dots. He was a great deal slower with all the injuries to his legs and Amy on his back.

" HEY YOU GUYS! WE'VE GOTTA MOVE! EGGBUTTS GOING TO FIRE A CANNON AT US!"

Shadow's ears twitched as he sat up. He could hear Sonic's voice, but couldn't make out what he was saying. He shook the sand out of his quills. He looked in the direction Sonic's voice came from. His blue counterpart was waving his arms around as he was running for his life.

There was also a pink dot on his back. Well, that solved the problem of where Amy was. He looked around; Huri, Tails, Cream Knuckles and Rouge were by him. A little scattered out, but by him none the less.

" HEY YOU GUYS! MOVE IT! EGGMAN IS GOING TO FIRE HIS DAMN CANNON AT US!" Sonic yelled, pointing to the Egg Carrier,

Shadow's eyes went wide. That time he had herd what Sonic was yelling. He looked in the direction Sonic was pointing. Sure enough, there was a blinding blue light that was getting bigger by the second. He estimated about another four minutes until it fired.

" Why is nothing easy for me?" he asked himself as he knelt down next to Huri.

" Hey, wake up! I don't feel like becoming roasted hedgehog today!"

She didn't move, but he noticed something glowing in her hand. It was the silver Chaos Emerald. He looked around, but he couldn't see the other ones. It was impossible that Sonic had the other six because he was waving his arms around like a mad man. Amy couldn't have them either because she was clutching onto him for dear life.

Shadow could only think of one word to say, so he did, " shit."

" Only four minutes until they are gone," Eggman muttered to himself.

A loud bang was heard. Eggman looked towards the door, which had a huge dent in it. Omega shot the door again, and it flew off its hinges. Eggman stared in horror as Omega walked into the room.

" Omega! What are you doing here!" Eggman demanded.

Omega was looking at the screen. Only two minutes until the Egg Cannon fired. He looked at another screen to see that his friends were the targets.

" I will not let you harm them Doctor. I am here to stop you once and for all," was his monotone reply.

" Just how do you expect to do that?" Eggman asked.

One minute, two seconds until the Egg Cannon fired. He set off his self-destruct program for one minute.

" Self-destruct program engaged. Fifty-five seconds until detonation."

Eggman's face went white as Omega blocked the door.

" There is no escape for you doctor, it ends here."

Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Sonic, Amy Cream and Shadow were all awake and looking for the other Chaos Emeralds. Three had been found, but four still remained hidden. Shadow shook Huri again. As hard as he tried, he couldn't wake her. He was getting worried, she wasn't moving, and she was barely breathing.

" I found one!" Rouge yelled.

Four down, three to go. Shadow looked at the Egg Carrier; the light was growing bigger. He estimated about another 30 seconds left at the most.

" Huri, please wake up!" he pleaded.

Another 20 seconds at the most until the Egg Cannon was fired. Shadow lifted Huri into his arms and held her close. He put his lips by her ear and whispered. Her ears twitched as he finished his sentence. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

" You mean it?" she asked.

He nodded, " I do."

" I feel the same way."

She smiled and hugged him around the neck.

" Can you walk?"

She nodded as he put her down. When she almost fell, he put her on his back.

" I found the last two!" Tails yelled.

The others ran over to Shadow. They all grabbed hands, Rouge reached for Omega's hand but didn't find it.

" Everyone ready?" Sonic asked.

" No! Where's Omega?" Rouge asked.

" We have to get out of here Rouge!" Shadow yelled.

" Not with out Omega!" Rouge yelled back.

Only another ten seconds until the cannon fired, Shadow calculated.

Omega's body shook violently as light began to emerge from his body. Memories of his life flashed by, from the time Eggman created him up to this very minute. Eggman was screaming in horror. Omega began his final countdown.

" 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…."

Omega blew up.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Eggman screamed, as his body was engulfed in flames.

Only one more second until the cannon had fired.

" I'm not going without Omega!" Rouge yelled.

" We have to leave no," Shadow's voice was drowned out by a big bang.

Knuckles grabbed Rouge and pulled her down, just as Sonic and Tails did with Cream and Amy. Shadow slid Huri off his back then covered her. They all waited for the end, but it never came.

Cream opened one eye and looked around, " we're not dead?"

Tails then opened his eyes, " huh?"

He smiled as he sat up. His grin grew as he flexed his fingers and realized this himself.

" HEY EVERYONE WE'RE NOT DEAD!"

He grabbed Cream's hands and pulled her up. Dancing with her on the sand. They were both laughing as the others stood up. There was hugging all around. Sonic even kissed Amy, who looked like she melted in his arms. Rouge smiled as she hugged Knuckles, she looked out to the ocean. Her smiled quickly faded.

" Oh my god," she whispered.

Knuckles broke the hug, " what's wrong?"

By then, all eyes were on Rouge as she pointed towards the ocean, " look."

All eyes turned towards the ocean. Gasp could be heard as they saw the Egg Carrier in flames. The whole front of it had been blown off. Slowly, it began to sink into the sea. Thankfully, it was only hovering about a foot over the ocean so there was no huge tidal wave.

About ten minutes passed. Everyone knew that Omega was gone. They all bowed their heads in respect to the robot. He had sacrificed himself so he could take out Eggman. Insuring the world's safety for a long time.

It was confirmed that Omega was gone, when a piece of his chest plate washed up on the shore. Rouge walked over and picked it up. Tears spilled out of her eyes as she picked it up and walked over to the group.

" Let's get to a hospital, before something else happens," she grabbed Knuckles hand.

Shadow and Sonic picked up the Chaos Emerald. In a flash of green they were gone. They reappeared in the waiting room of the hospital. They all smiled at each other, before they fell face down on the floor. A nurse screamed in horror as she yelled for help.

" We need eight stretchers in the waiting room stat!" she yelled.


	16. Chapter 16

There you go! Internal Torment is now COMPLETE! I am so happy! I'm want to thank everyone that has reviewed this story. You are all so very nice! I love you all. I ask for your help once again though. I need a few small things. You see, I have no name for the bad guy in the sequel! I need ideas please! Also, I need a title for the sequel, and Huri's story too! For the last time in this story, I do not own Sonic! Read and Review! The mores reviews I get, the sooner I'll post the sequel. Huri's story will be up very soon!

**Chapter Sixteen: Ever After?**

Rouge opened her eyes and looked around. It took a few minutes for her sight to adjust to everything. When it did she smiled. Everyone was in the room. Well, except for Omega.

He was gone. She would miss him. He was considered a friend to her. Omega had saved her and Shadow's life during the Metal Overlord incident. She looked around, on the bed next to her was Knuckles, next to him was Cream, next to her was Tails, next to him was Amy, next to her was Sonic, next to him was Huri and next to her was Shadow.

She sat up in bed. Bandages covered her body, but thankfully this time her wings were free. No one else was awake. She smiled, it was so quite you could hear Sonic's light snoring. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Knuckles move in his sleep. She smiled as everyone else started to move around. Within minutes, everyone was awake.

" Remind me never to do that again," Shadow said.

" I don't like hospitals, I can't run in them," Sonic wined.

Amy sighed, " your not supposed to run in a hospital."

Knuckles sat up, " I say we make a break for it. We can go to Angel Island and the Master Emerald will heal us."

Sonic nodded quickly, " sounds good to me!"

" Just how do we get out of here?" Cream asked.

" How about Chaos Control?" Sonic asked.

" Shadow, never do that again," Huri added quickly.

He smiled, " thank you Huri. It takes up way too much energy to do Chaos Control with such a large number of people even with two people doing it."

Tails looked at his watch and pressed a black button, " give me five minutes then we'll get out of here."

Everyone looked at him strangely as he began to unhook the machines from him carefully. Cream followed his lead, as did Amy and Rouge. Soon, everyone was unhooked from the machines.

" So, when is your idea going to get here?" Sonic asked.

Tails raised three fingers, and put them down one at a time slowly then pointed at the window.

" Now."

They all looked out the window to see a plane.

Sonic's mouth hung opened, " hey, it's the X-Tornado! I thought it blew up on Eggman's ship?"

" It did, this is the X-Tornado's twin sister the X-Cyclone. Cool isn't it?"

Everyone nodded as Tails slowly opened a window. He motioned for them to hurry; a nurse would come by soon to check up on them. First was Amy, then Cream, then Huri, then Rouge, Knuckles, then Sonic then Shadow and finally Tails. Tails was sitting in the cockpit while Amy and Sonic sat on one wing, Shadow and Huri on the other. Rouge, Knuckles and Cream were sitting behind Tails.

" See ya later hospital!" Sonic yelled as they were in the air.

" To Angel Island!" Knux shouted.

Everyone else cheered happily. Huri was clinging onto Shadow for dear life. She had never flown on a wing before. Shadow was smiling as he held her around the waist.

" Better?" he asked.

She smiled, " much."

Sonic smiled at Amy, who was having no problems standing on the wing. He grabbed her hand and she smiled. They reached Angel Island and Tails landed the X-Cyclone. Tails, Rouge, Knuckles and Cream got out of the plane while Sonic, Amy, Huri, and Shadow jumped off the wing. They ran up to the Master Emerald Shrine.

When they got there Knuckles placed his hands on the giant gem and Tikal and Chaos came out. Sonic jumped seeing the water demon again, but Knux reassured him that he was a good guy.

" I see you brought visitors," Tikal stated.

Knux nodded, " yeah, I did. We came to see if the Master Emerald could heel us?"

" Ask it, I'm sure it will."

Knux placed his hand on the Master Emerald again, " please, Master Emerald heel us. We were all injured by Eggman and don't feel like spending weeks in the hospital. Please."

The Master Emerald glowed green, and everyone felt there wounds slowly heel. When it stopped glowing, they ripped the bandages off, yelling happily. Sonic was happiest of all; he started running circles around them, literally.

" 3, 2, 1," Shadow stuck his foot out and tripped Sonic.

Huri hit him on the Arm lightly, surpressing her urge to laugh.

" Ow, Shadow! That hurt! Your mean!" Sonic said pushing himself up.

" It wasn't supposed to tickle, and I know I am Faker. It's who I am."

" Shadow, apologize to Sonic, you forget if it wasn't for them we wouldn't be her right now," Huri demanded.

Shadow looked at her, " make me."

Huri smiled evilly as she grabbed his ear, " apologize, now."

" Ow! Let go that doesn't come off! Let go of my ear Huri!"

" Apologize!"

She tightened her grip on his ear. He winced in pain.

" Alright! I'm sorry Sonic! I'm sorry! Now, let go!"

Everyone just starred as she let go. He rubbed his ear.

" And Sonic calls me mean," Shadow whispered.

" What was that?" Huri asked in a scary voice.

Shadow sweat-dropped and took a few steps back, " nothing! I didn't say a word!"

Everyone started to laugh as Shadow backed away in fear.

Tikal smiled, " oh yes, Knuckles did you bring back the Chaos Emeralds back?"

Knuckles stopped laughing instantly and looked at the ground, " uhhhhhh no. No I did not."

Tikal sighed, " Knuckles, you need to go get them. They need to be at the shrine so you can watch over them too. It is important that they never into the wrong hands again."

Knuckles nodded, " alright, Tails do you think you could run me back to the hospital to get them?"

Tails nodded, " sure thing, let's go now so we can get back quickly."

" Right, we'll be back soon guys. See ya!" Knux yelled.

Tails and Knux hopped in the X-Cyclone and were off.

30 Minutes Later

" Look there they are!" Cream yelled happily.

She missed Tails while he was gone.

Rouge sat up, " finally, they were gone forever!"

" 30 minutes actually," Sonic added.

Rouge gave him a death glare and he put his hands up in defense.

" What? I didn't do anything wrong!" Sonic yelled as the plane landed.

Knuckles and Tails ran over to them.

" They weren't there!" Tails yelled.

Tikal reappeared, " what!"

" We looked everywhere in that hospital, no one has seen them!" Knuckles said out of breath.

Amy smacked her forehead, " you mean we have to find them all again!"

Knuckles nodded, " pretty much yeah."

Huri looked around, " um I haven't been around as long as everyone else has so can I get an explanation to WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

Shadow placed a hand on her shoulder, " remember the shiny stones that we used before?"

" Shadow, I'm not an idiot. Everyone knows they are called the Chaos Emerald and that they hold unimaginable power. I just want to know what is going on right now."

" Ok then, right now we are talking."

" Shadow, do I have to hurt you?"

" No. Okay, basically we've got to find them all over again because they belong here with the Master Emerald. The Master Emerald controls the Chaos Emeralds."

Knuckles nodded, " the servers are the seven chaos, power is chaos, chaos enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the chaos."

Huri gave a thumbs up, " okay, so how do we find them?"

Tails raised his hand, " I'll just have to make another Chaos Emerald Detector, but it will take a while since I don't have a Chaos Emerald to power it. Or give it the proper wavelength. So I won't be able to get the exact wave frequency, but I'll be able to get pretty close."

" How long do you think that will take?" Cream asked.

Tails shrugged, " I don't really know."

Knuckles made his way up to the Master Emerald and placed his hand on it.

" Master Emerald please……."

" So you telling me you don't know how long it will take you to make this CED?" Sonic asked.

Tails nodded as the island began to shake, " what was that?"

He soon got his answer as they group felt the island lowering itself towards the see. Knuckles came back smiling.

" Knuckles what's going on!" Rouge screamed.

" I asked the Master Emerald to become part of the land again. It'll make everything easier."

Rouge smiled, " it does."

" Well, we had better get going, we'll leave you to here to do whatever. See ya guys," Tails said walking towards the X-Cyclone.

Sonic, Amy, and Cream followed him.

" I think I'd rather run," Huri said walking towards the new bridge that suddenly formed.

Shadow nodded, " I agree. We will see you all later. That I am sure of."

He followed Huri, placing his arm around her waist as they walked.

When they were out of everyone's ear range Shadow smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

" I love you Huri."

She smiled and kissed him back, " I love you too Shadow."

Rouge smiled as she saw them leave. There little adventure wasn't over, but it was on hold until Tails could make that device. Tikal smiled as she saw the guardian and former thief. She disappeared along with Chaos.

" Knuckles?"

" Yeah Rouge?"

" I love you, and I'm sorry."

" You don't have to apologize Rouge. I hate to admit it, but I would have done the same thing if my presence was threatening your life. I love you to Rouge."

Rouge grinned and walked towards him, and kissed him on the lips. He smiled as he kissed back. They broke about a minute later, only because they needed air. He took her hand and walked to the stairs of the shine. He sat down and she laid her head down on his chest.

Both happy, just being in each other's presence. No cares, no worries, no diabolical villains wanting to take over the world. For now at least………

Some Place Far Away That I Haven't Thought Up Yet

" Soon enough, I will have everything I want, soon enough."

The voice began to laugh as the seven Chaos Emeralds glowed brightly. The light highlighted his teeth, and yellow eyes.


End file.
